


Everyone thinks we're fighting but I just wanna kiss you

by starwreck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Na Jaemin, Boyfriends in love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, basketball captain!jeno, soccer captain!jaemin, soft nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwreck/pseuds/starwreck
Summary: Being renowned rivals of their school's basketball and soccer team, no one would have ever guessed the team captains share other feelings than hatred for each other.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 509





	Everyone thinks we're fighting but I just wanna kiss you

**** ****  
  


Jaemin gets pushed into the wall of a toilet cubicle, wincing from the pain and disgust of leaning on the wall.

"You can't keep pulling me out of class like this, Lee." Jaemin wraps his arms around the broad shoulders of the boy in front of him.

"Maybe, I can." The boy whispers, leaning in close to aemin's ear, nibbling on the shell of his ear. "I miss you. Can't a boy gets to see his boyfriend whenever he wants to?" 

Jaemin laughs heartily, throwing his head back. "You fool, you come over almost every day, you miss me still?"

"Can never get enough of you," The boy gives butterfly kisses on Jaemin's neck, tickling him with his styled hair.

"Your hair's pointy today," Jaemin says, rubbing the back of the other's neck. "Ah, Jeno!" His hand quickly touches the part where his boyfriend bit. Jeno muffles a what as he pulls away slightly, revealing his puppy eyes to his boyfriend.  "You left me a mark, you dumbass!" Jaemin hits Jeno on the shoulder, going out of the cubicle as he pushes Jeno out of the way. Jeno only chuckles dumbly, following Jaemin and leans on the door to the toilet.  "See!" Jaemin points to the blooming red spot on his neck, looking irritated. "And lock the damn door,"

Jeno locks the door and watches Jaemin throw profanities to him under his breath. He walks towards Jaemin, wrapping his arms around his small waist and pecks his cheek.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Jeno mumbles, resting his chin on Jaemin's shoulder. "You're too irresistible, Nana." Jeno smiles, all crescent moon eyed, melting Jaemin's fueling anger. 

Jaemin has always been weak to Jeno's cute side. 

Jaemin pinches the hand around his middle which Jeno lets out a little whine. "Next time, be careful. If you leave a mark again, I'm not letting you in anymore when you come by."

"Aw, my boyfriend's so mean to me." Jeno sulks, his lips forming an adorable pout which he knows will melt Jaemin, every single time. 

Jaemin shakes his head slightly, amused by Jeno's childish antics when they're alone. "You know you get a bit clingier when we're together, like this." Jaemin says, swinging from left to right. He enjoys being in Jeno's arms.

"You love it when I'm clingy," Jeno says, kissing his cheek softly. 

"Do I?" Jaemin questions back, raising an eyebrow while looking at the mirror. Jeno lifts his head and stares at their reflection.

Jeno contemplates for the answer then hugs Jaemin a bit tighter as he mumbled a yes. Jaemin leans backwards into Jeno's arms and the latter accepts him willingly. 

"This is kinda sad though," Jaemin says, turning his head to face Jeno who looks back at him curiously.

"What is?"

"We only ever see and touch each other this intimately in school in the damn toilet." 

Jeno laughs heartily, squeezing Jaemin's side and presses his lips on Jaemin's head as Jaemin closes his eyes shut, basking in the warmth and touch of his boyfriend.

"Just a little bit more, a little bit more until I show you off to the world." 

"Sport teams sucks," Jaemin blew a raspberry.

"They just want us to focus better," Jeno reasons, holding Jaemin's hand gently. Jaemin intertwines their fingers and grips them tightly. 

"I better get all those kisses later, Lee."

"Anything for you,"

** **** **  
  
  


"That was a long time in the toilet, Captain." Donghyuck greets Jaemin who skips his way to the soccer field. 

Jaemin shrugs, "Had a stomach ache. Needed to poop all those shit you know,"

"For fuck's sake, Jaemin! Learn to filter your words," Donghyuck scolds him and Renjun who was sitting down on a bench near them makes a gagging sound. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes at the both of them. "FYI, both of you!" He says, pointing at Donghyuck then to Renjun, "Are way, way worse in filtering your words."

"We know," Renjun replies nonchalantly and continues to scribble something on his sketchbook. 

"Yes but we're not the one the girls come to see for." Donghyuck tilts his head to the group of girls squealing at the soccer team behind the green barrier. 

Jaemin turns around gracefully, looking directly at the girls and waves his hand like he's royalty, accompanied by a friendly smile. "So what? At least I have supporters,"

"More like admirers, fans, potential girlfriends?" Renjun asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Injun," Renjun hums, "I'm gay," Jaemin gives him a deadpan look.

Donghyuck snorts loudly. "He's into dicks but I wonder if any dick here actually satisfies Prince Na here," he slings an arm around Jaemin's shoulder, eliciting squeals and screams from the girls.

"Damn, they're loud." Mark says grumpily, stomping his way to the bench and sits down beside Renjun. 

"What's up with you?" Donghyuck asks, looking at him curiously with a hint of concern.

"No, no. Let me guess," Renjun taps his chin three times and snaps his fingers while the rest watches him unamused, except for Jaemin who couldn't control his facial expression. "You got dumped,"

Mark groans loudly while tying his shoelaces as tight as he could. "Dumped is too nice of a word. Try abandoned in the middle of fucking nowhere."

"Wait, your date left you?" Jaemin asks, eyes wide out of shock.

"Who cares about that dumb date? How did you get home yesterday?" Donghyuck asks.

"Called Johnny for help. That douchebag better watch his ass next time 'cuz when I see him again, I'll give him a piece of this." Mark grumbles, flexing his bicep.

"Yeah, let's not," Renjun shakes his head slightly, pulling Mark's arm down.

"What happened exactly?" Jaemin, being the most considerate asks.

"I can't even believe he had the audacity to leave me, y'know. Me? I looked so cute last night and he said I was boring and dull while he was driving to who knows where then stops all of a sudden, telling me to get down because he doesn't deal with—urgh!"

"With what?" Renjun nudges Mark who's already seething.

"Not gonna tell, you guys are gonna make fun of me." Mark rolls his eyes, standing up and sprinting away from them.

"Well, that was a fail." Donghyuck chuckles, a small smile makes it way to his face. Jaemin and Renjun stare at him unamused. "What?"

"If you really like Mark, you know, you could just, I don't know?" Renjun shrugs. "Ask him out already?!"

"Agreed," Jaemin nods, pursing his lips. "You keep on finding him the worst dates, Hyuckie. That's mean. It hurts him too,"

Donghyuck sighs, looking away as he bites his lower lip. "Hyung doesn't look at me that way,"

"Then, change it. What's the big deal?" Renjun says, looking at him seriously.

"The big deal is that he doesn't think there's gonna be anything between us, seeing that we've known each other since diapers."

"Never know unless you try, right? Where did my confident sassy Hyuckie go, huh?" Jaemin pinches his cheeks and squishes them. 

Donghyuck pushes him away with a click of his tongue.

"Jaemin's right. You don't know how he truly feels. Start slow, seduce the man and seize him, make him beg for you, let him be on the tip of your fingers!"

"Renjun, no. That's too far. Just spend some time with Mark alone.  _ Alone _ alone. Privately and make sure he understands how you feel." Jaemin advises.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Thanks," Donghyuck shrugs, hiding his smile as he bends down to fake stretch.

"Plus, you're lucky you and Mark are in the same team. I heard some senior before had to break up with his boyfriend from the basketball team because of the sports team rules shit or whatever,"

Jaemin gulps, nervous as he listens to Donghyuck asking further and Renjun who tells him everything he wants to know. Jaemin tunes them out and looks the other way, to the indoor gym, the one the basketball team uses.  He sees the captain of the basketball team leaving the gym and head to the sink outside. He splashes his face and wipes them with the cloth hanging on his neck. Feeling a stare, he lifts his head up and makes eye contact with Jaemin.  A smirk appears on his face as he sends a playful wink Jaemin's way and Jaemin raises an eyebrow at him. His smirk disappears all of suddenly, snapping Jaemin out of it. 

"Ugh, I hate the basketball team. Just look at him," Donghyuck grunts, staring daggers at the basketball team captain. "Acting so cocky,"

"Jeno's not cocky, he just _looks_ like he is," Renjun defends him. 

"Oh no, I forgot you two were friends." Donghyuck covers his ears, not wanting to listen to Renjun defending the enemy in their area. "I'm gonna run a lap first." he says and leaves.

"Make it three!" Jaemin yells after him and Donghyuck raises his middle finger. Both Renjun and Jaemin laugh.

** **** **  
  
  
  
  


"My, my. Look who do we have here," Lucas grins brightly, approaching Renjun who was waiting for his friends. 

"Leave me alone, Lucas. Not in the mood for you right now." Renjun shooed him away and Lucas acts like he's been shot straight to the heart. 

"Can't wait for the day you finally realise your feelings for me, babe." Lucas says, ruffling Renjun's hair before leaving.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Renjun complains while fixing his hair. 

"If he can make you blush this red, he did succeed in making you fall for him part." Donghyuck points out and Renjun glares at him menacingly, almost throwing the thick book in his hand to Donghyuck's head.

Donghyuck runs hurriedly to the locker room and bumps into someone's nose specifically. "Oops, sorry!"

"Hyuck, please, for everyone's sake, look around you when you enter here." Mark says, rubbing his red nose. Mark pats Donghyuck's shoulder and steps out.

"Oh my God!" Donghyuck wails as he enters the shower.

**** ****  
  


** **

Jaemin was taking a shower while humming to his favorite song at the moment, a song Jeno sang to him a few nights ago. He smiles, remembering how cute Jeno sang with the guitar in his hands, being so nervous he stumbled on a few words.

"AH! FU—mph!" Jaemin screams but a hand covers his mouth before he yells out more profanities. He turns around and hits the person who even dares to come inside the shower room while he's in. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"Shh," Jeno grabs Jaemin's waist and hugs him. "I made sure everyone left and locked the doors."

"Doesn't give you the permission to barge in while I'm still showering, doofus." Jaemin hits Jeno's back as Jeno turns them around until Jaemin is under the water. 

"Wanted to surprise you, baby." Jeno pouts, turning off the shower. The air from the warm water evaporates and Jeno plays with Jaemin's wet hair. 

"You surprised me, yes, you did and almost gave me a heart attack at the age of 18. Good thing I didn't pass out," Jaemin rambles, enjoying Jeno's touch on his hair.

"Earlier, Donghyuck glared at me like he was gonna feed me to the sharks." Jeno mumbles, looking like a sad puppy.

"He hates you," Jaemin points out.

"For an invalid reason! He hates me and the rest of the basketball team for a stupid reason," Jeno says, resting his head on Jaemin's shoulder.

"It's been like that, Jen. Plus, he's a bit moody today with Mark problems." Jaemin tells and he's the one playing with Jeno's hair this time.

"He hasn't confessed yet?" Jeno asks, giving a kiss on Jaemin's jaw.

"Nope! Hyuckie thinks Mark doesn't like him that way and he's sulking about it." Jaemin replies, giving more access of his neck to Jeno.

"But Mark does like him, though? Anyone can see it?" Jeno says, kissing his way down Jaemin's slender neck.

"Anyone but them, apparently. They're fools when it comes to themselves." Jaemin replies and Jeno pulls him closer by the waist, making their naked bodies pressed together.

"And us too, I guess." Jeno shrugs as his hands fondle Jaemin's butt happily. 

"I don't even know which one you're more excited for? Me? Or the sex?" Jaemin raises an eyebrow.

"Both!" Jeno beams, kissing Jaemin on the lips. He pushes Jaemin to the wall with his hand behind Jaemin's head. Jaemin reciprocates the kiss with the same fervor.

Jaemin pulls his neck for a deeper kiss and Jeno sighs into the kiss, letting Jaemin take charge as his hands roam around his boyfriend's body. Jeno strokes a finger on his spine to his waist, earning a hum from Jaemin.  "Hng!" Jaemin whimpers, legs going wobbly as Jeno slaps his ass cheek. He accidentally bites on Jeno's lower lip and he takes the chance to chase his tongue. They fight for dominance and Jeno sucks particularly hard, making Jaemin tremble slightly.

"You're okay doing it here?" Jeno whispers, already pushing a finger into Jaemin. Jaemin moans at the sensation and clenches his hole which Jeno takes it as a yes.

Jeno stretches Jaemin out and Jaemin arches his back, rolls his hips to get better friction. Once he's done stretching Jaemin out, Jeno positions himself in front of Jaemin's hole while holding onto his hips. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno, giving him kisses on his neck.

"Gentle, please." Jaemin whispers and Jeno leaves a kiss on his shoulder before thrusting inside. "Ah! Hng-ah, it h-hurts. Jęn-Jeno! Slower," 

Jeno, ever so weak for Jaemin's pleads, go slower and gentler. "Y-you're so t-tight, baby."

Jaemin huffs, "I-I guess my b-boyfriend doesn't like m-me enough to f-fuck me," 

Jeno growls, thrusting in deep, eliciting whimpers from Jaemin who clutches onto his shoulders. "M-maybe if my boyfriend isn't such a-such a brat, I'll fuck him everyday."

"You're going to kill me that way!" Jaemin whines as Jeno's thrusts became harder and deeper, making Jaemin moan nonstop. "Oh, I hate you so much,"

"You love me, baby." Jeno says, wrapping his hand on Jaemin's cock, earning a gasp from Jaemin. He matches his pace of thrusting and jerking off Jaemin. Jaemin whimpers and whines but all sounds like music to Jeno's ears.  "Cum for me, baby." Jeno says against Jaemin's lips as he tugs on Jaemin's cock one last time. Jaemin moans loudly as he spurts out white liquid, hitting his body and Jeno's hand. "So good, my baby." Jeno kisses his eyebrow and then continues to thrust inside him.

"J-Jeno, Jeno, pl-please. Jeno," Jaemin whines, feeling overstimulated by his boyfriend.

"A little bit more, Nana." Jeno says, thrusting deep, hitting Jaemin's prostate, making the younger one cry and sob as he rest his head on the crook of Jeno's neck.

"Ah! I'm close, I'm g-gonna—" Jeno pulls out before he cums and then releases his cum on Jaemin's body and his own chest. 

Jaemin pants heavily, legs getting jelly and almost falls down when Jeno catches his waist and makes him lean on him. 

"Thank you, Nana. You did so well, so good, my baby." Jeno kisses Jaemin's temple softly, raking his hair to the back and wipes the tears in his eyes.

Jaemin grunts and looks at Jeno, "You better clean me up. I literally almost finished showering earlier." he pouts, faking an upset look.

Jeno chuckles, "Of course, let's get you all clean and pretty."

** **** **  
  
  


"Jaemin, can you like, get banged or something?" 

Jaemin chokes on his sandwich, sending a death glare Donghyuck's way while Renjun passes a water bottle to Jaemin. 

Jeno, who was two tables away from them, freezes as he was about to eat. Donghyuck talks too loud about something that explicit.

"Yeah, like hook up or find a boyfriend or something. I kinda feel bad for making you be with us when we're out dating, y'know." Donghyuck explains, pointing to himself and Renjun. 

"And as much as I want to disagree, Hyuck's right. He and Mark's dating happily and Lucas is somehow still courting me. I don't want to make you feel left out every time we hang out." Renjun adds, looking sheepishly at Jaemin.

Jaemin rolls his eyes fondly. "I really don't care, guys. You have fun dating, I'm really, absolutely, unmistakenly, completely fine with you guys dating. It's not like you're gonna stop being my friends,"

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck whines, showing him his puppy eyes. "Come on! I can find you a date if you want to,"

"No, no. I said I'm completely fine, Hyuck. Plus, there's...uh," Jaemin trails off, looking to his side discreetly to see Jeno intently staring at him. "I-I have someone I like."

"You do?!" Both Hyuck and Renjun seemed surprised by his sudden confession.

"I mean, since when? I never saw you even looking at anyone." Donghyuck says, slamming his hands on the table, catching attention from the near tables. 

"Maybe 'cuz you can't keep your eyes off Mark?" Jaemin singsongs, shrugging his shoulders and continues to eat. 

"Jaemin, ignore Hyuck. Talk to me, who in the world caught your eye? The boy who doesn't look like he's interested in dating at all?" Renjun says, confusion evident on his face.

"Just because I don't blatantly show off my crush to everyone, doesn't mean I don't have one." Jaemin finishes his sandwich and wipes it with a tissue.

"No, but—Who? Really? Come on, tell us. I swear, we swear to zip our mouths." Donghyuck whispers and Renjun nods vigorously.

"Hm, I don't think you guys cqn shut up about it though?" Jaemin tilts his head innocently. "Surely, you'll tell Mark," he points to Donghyuck, "And you'll tell Lucas," he points to Renjun.

"Jaemin!" both of them whine, shaking Jaemin's arms.

"Gosh, you guys are annoying. Fine, fine. I'll tell you something." they stop moving and lean close to hear his answer.

"He's cute, the kindest person ever, thoughtful, loves cats, a beautiful smile, almost the same height as me, and looks hotter with glasses." Jaemin describes a certain someone in his mind while the two of them crack their brains for someone who fits the description.

"He goes to this school, right?" Donghyuck asks and Jaemin shrugs as a reply.

"That sounds kinda familiar," Renjun scrunches his face, thinking who the description matches with. Jaemin curses himself for forgetting that Jeno and Renjun are friends.

Jaemin keeps a straight face as he sips on his drink, avoiding eye contact with both of them. 

Suddenly, Donghyuck's phone rings and he answers it immediately with a smile. Renjun and Jaemin share a look that says 'whipped af' as they focus on Donghyuck.

"I have to leave right now but listen to me, you! I'm gonna find out who that is by hook or by crook, Na Jaemin! Just you wait," 

Jaemin fakes a scared face and waves his fists around. "Ooh! I'm so scared," he teases Donghyuck who glares at him before leaving to attend to his boyfriend's call.

Jaemin's eyes follow Donghyuck until he disappears behind the building. He turns back and is shocked by Renjun staring straight at him. "W-what?"

"Hm, if I knew better, y'know. I would've thought you were talking about Jeno." Renjun says, propping his elbow on the table with his chin on his palm.

"W-why would you say that?" Jaemin tries to not look too nervous.

"I don't know? Your description reminds me of him, that's all." Renjun shrugs, sipping on his juice box. Jaemin lets out a nervous laugh. "But you know?"

Jaemin hums, mentally screaming at Renjun for not dropping the subject already.

"You two actually look good together," Renjun gives him a soft smile and Jaemin blushes red.

"He's in the...basketball team." Jaemin mumbles, looking down at his lap. 

"So?" Renjun asks, unfazed by Jaemin.

"You know better that the sports team don't allow members of the basketball and soccer team to date," Jaemin says.

"I didn't ask you to date him? Just be friends? They don't restrict you guys from being friends, do they?"

Jaemin shakes his head no, "But there's a certain tension between the teams and every time we see each other, there's bound to be a verbal fight."

"Aren't you and Jeno team captains?" Renjun asks, finishing his juice box. "Why don't both of you think of a solution? I'm not saying you have to but a suggestion, maybe? You guys can't be enemies 'til forever,"

Jaemin instantly brightens up, a wide grin blooms on his face. "I guess you're right, Injun!" 

"I know I am,"

** **** **  
  
  


"So, what's that about getting banged or something?" Jeno locks the door of their usual hangout place, the toilet.

Jaemin turns his head to him with a raise of an eyebrow. "Hmm," he places his finger on his chin, fake thinking. "Maybe Renjun's right though? Someone needs to fuck me,"

"Nana," Jeno whines, caging Jaemin onto the sink. Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno's hair. 

"Your hair's so damn pointy. You got to stop using too much spray." Jaemin says and Jeno pouts as response because Jaemin ignored him. Jaemin pecks his lips and wraps his arms around Jeno's shoulders.

"What did Renjun and Donghyuck say earlier?" Jeno asks.

"I thought you were eavesdropping, babe." Jaemin teases, a playful smile on his face.

"I can barely hear anything when you guys whisper," Jeno rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"Nothing much, I just left them thinking of something they may figure out or not," Jaemin shrugs sheepishly. "Oh, right! Injun suggested something earlier."

"Hm, what he say now?"

"About the sports team, friendship, us," Jaemin replies, counting out the things Renjun mentioned.

"Us?" Jeno asks.

"That's the only thing you caught?" Jaemin looks at him in disbelief.

"Only thing I care right now," Jeno says, snuggling close to Jaemin. "So what about us?"

Jaemin sighs and rests his chin on Jeno's shoulder while his arms rested on Jeno's chest. "Well, he said that he thinks we kinda look good together,"

"Oh?" Jeno hums, nuzzling his head to Jaemin's neck. 

"Yeah and something about being friends with the basketball team," Jeno looks at him questioningly. "He mentioned that we can't date because of the sports team rules but that doesn't stop us being friends, so he told me to talk to you about building a friendship around the teams? I don't know?"

"Renjun's brain works hard," Jeno comments, agreeing with the suggestion.

"You think that's fine? Like, should we go through with that idea? The fact that every time my team meets yours, it turns out to be chaos,"

Jeno chuckles, "I know, we can't really stop that. None of them can control their mouths and I'm already grateful they don't throw fists around."

Jaemin clicks his tongue. "My team won't do that," 

Jeno raises an eyebrow, confused. "My team won't either?"

"Then, who are you talking about throwing fists around?"

"That was just a general statement. A hypothetical statement," Jeno explains.

Jaemin looks unconvinced by him. "You sure? 'Cause it looks like you're thinking that my team brings the bad energy between our teams." 

"I didn't say that," Jeno replies. "But if you think that way, then—"

"Jeno!" Jaemin exclaims out of shock, "You can't be serious, right now? You're really trying to put a blame on my team? For what? Because your team of tall kids don't think we're all that since we don't play basketball? Is that it?"

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Yes, we're tall but I don't think you're all that. You guys are good in your own ways and we're good in ours. Both of us lead our teams well, though I think you should rethink on your team strategies since you guys lost last time,"

Jaemin scoffs as he yanks away from Jeno's touch. "Why are you criticising our strategies? You do know I'm part of making them, don't you?"

"That's why I told you to rethink and make another strategy. It won't work for next season, you know that." Jeno reasons, making Jaemin angrier.

"You know what, why don't you just hang out with your tall boys squad, hm? Maybe they'd like to listen to /all/ your strategies and win every single competition because other sports are all that, unlike basketball, don't you think so?"

"Jaemin," Jeno holds onto his wrist. "Baby, why are you always so sensitive?"

"Sensitive? Always? Is that how you think of me? Being sensitive of everything?" Jaemin asks, feeling a bit offended.

"Well, I'm not the one overreacting over a stupid suggestion, am I?" Jeno grits his teeth.

"Oh, now you call me overreacting. Great, thanks, Jeno. I know how you see me now. If that's all, I'll take my leave." Jaemin huffs, yanking his wrist back and turn around. His shoulders tremble and Jeno could hear his hard breathing, the one he knows Jaemin's trying to calm himself and to not cry.

"Jaemin," Jeno calls him softly and steps closer. 

"Don't, even." Jaemin doesn't turn around but covers his face with his hand, biting down his own cries.

"Baby, Jaemin." Jeno ignores Jaemin and pulls him towards his chest, backhugging him. Jaemin doesn't put up a fight but his hand remains on his face. Jeno hugs him tightly, something that says 'I'm sorry, that was too far,'

Jaemin sniffs and Jeno coos, pressing kisses on the back of his neck, pulling him tighter against him.

"I hate you, Jeno."

"I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me," Jeno whispers in his ear, not letting go of him.

"I'm sorry, too." Jaemin mumbles, still sniffing and Jeno kisses the back of his head. "It's true, I overreacted and I'm sensitive."

"No, no. I didn't mean that, baby. You're nothing like that." Jeno sways them softly side by side. Jaemin holds onto Jeno's hand on his waist. 

"It's not like it's a bad thing. I just tend to be dramatic over certain things." Jaemin sniffs again and Jeno turns him around, cupping his cheeks and wiping his tears.

"You're perfect the way you are. I'm sorry for saying that," Jeno says, looking at him lovingly. Jaemin touches Jeno's warm hand on his cheek and closes his eyes. 

"I'm such a crybaby," Jaemin mumbles grumpily and Jeno gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Stop that," Jeno doesn't and kisses his other cheek. "Jeno, I said—" Jeno kisses his nose. 

"I love you," Jeno confesses, kissing Jaemin's forehead long and soft. Jaemin wraps his arms around Jeno's waist, nuzzling his head on Jeno's shoulder. 

"I love you, Lee."

** **** **  
  
  


"What do you think we should do with them?" Jaemin asks in the middle of their cuddling session.

"With who?" Jeno asks, playing with Jaemin's disheveld hair, twisting and curling them.

"Our teams, Jęn. I mean, even we had a fight over it. How would we convince the others to get along together?" 

"I'm not sure, Nana but maybe we'll start with us?" Jeno suggests.

"What about us?" Jaemin tilts his head upwards to look at Jeno.

"I mean, if we show that the team captains can be friends and get along well, maybe the others won't seem as awkward or mean to each other." Jeno explains and Jaemin nods to the idea.

"This is why you're the smart one in this relationship," Jaemin chuckles, landing a peck on his lips. "I think you deserve that for thinking,"

Jeno hums confusedly. "I think I deserve more though." 

Jaemin chuckles, kissing both of Jeno's cheeks. "Three kisses are enough, Lee."

"I want more!" Jeno whines, pulling on Jaemin's sleeve as Jaemin was about to leave the bed.

"Nuh uh, that's enough. Plus, I'm hungry. Is there anything in your fridge?" Jaemin asks, pulling himself away from Jeno and ignoring his grabby hands to cuddle more.

"Nope!" Jeno replies cheekily, still making grabby hands. "Let's cuddle again, hm?"

"Nope!" Jaemin mocks the way Jeno says and sticks out his tongue playfully. "Gonna order something with your money," he winks at Jeno as he heads outside his room.

"Na Jaemin, you're gonna be the death of me!" Jeno exclaims, kicking his feet in the air childishly.

"If you get up in five seconds, I'll let you cuddle me and I'll stay the night." Jaemin says, leaning on the door.

"You weren't planning on staying?" Jeno asks, bewildered of Jaemin's sudden statement.

"Do I look like a freelancer? No, I need to go back home and clean up. My parents are coming back the day after tomorrow."

"You can clean them tomorrow then, I'll even come and help!" Jeno beams excitedly. Jaemin thinks about it for a while and hums a sure.

"Five seconds, Jeno!" Jaemin yells and runs away from the door. Jeno curses as he immediately runs after Jaemin.

"Don't run away, Jaemin!"

** **** **  
  
  
  


"Am I seeing things or is Jaemin talking to that cocky captain?"

Mark looks where at Donghyuck's staring and his jaw drops out of shock.

"T-they are, this is..." Mark trails off, staring at the team captains.

Renjun snorts beside them, not even sparing a glance to them as he continues drawing. "That child has grown," 

"What the heck are you talking about?" Donghyuck snaps his head, looking at Renjun for answers but the latter shrugs, ignoring him.

"Hey," Lucas joins the three and Renjun visibly brightens up, although he doesn't stop drawing.  Mark greets him back since they're classmates while Donghyuck glares at Lucas' presence with them. He doesn't care that Renjun was mingling with the enemy but he doesn't want to even interact with any of the basketball team members.  Lucas avoids Donghyuck's eyes and sits beside Renjun, tapping on his thigh excitedly. Renjun glances at him with a small smile. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you closer." Lucas replies, looking at Renjun with a boyish grin and the air of love. Renjun fakes a cough, hiding his blushing cheeks.

Donghyuck looks at them disgusted then turns to Mark with an unsatisfied look. "You don't treat me like that," he points out while Mark blinks at him.

"Um, you said we should keep our PDA inside our rooms," Mark says, recalling what Donghyuck told him.

"And?" Donghyuck looks at him exasperated. "You know I only talk big, hyung!" he whines, throwing his head back while pulling on his hair in frustration.

Mark holds onto Donghyuck's hand and removes them from his hair, "Don't hurt yourself, I don't like seeing you in pain." Mark smiles softly at Donghyuck, squeezing his hand gently.

Donghyuck shrieks as he tackles Mark to the ground. Renjun yells profanities at the both of them (more to Hyuck) and Lucas only laughs at the amusing scene.

"I think they're gonna get along well, at least them four." Jaemin says, crossing his arms around his chest.

"Excluding Renjun, 'cuz he's not even apart of the teams but yeah, I hope so too. Some of the more neutral members are easier to get along with." Jeno responds as he glances to the chaotic scene of MarkHyuck hugging, Renjun being embarrassed and Lucas longingly looking at his crush.

"How about you, Lee?" Jaemin asks, tilting his head. "Got any members you want to get along with?"

"As friends or...more?" Jeno smirks, leaning forward but not too close to blow their cover.

Jaemin scoffs, "Not even friends yet and you already wanna date someone, huh?"

"As long as he's the pretty soccer team captain, I guess I'm okay." Jeno shrugs, looking nonchalant as ever, making the always confident Jaemin blush.

Jaemin clears his throat, looking the other way and spots a few basketball team members hanging around.

"Who are they?" Jaemin asks, pointing to them and Jeno looks back to confirm.

"Oh, that's the second years. The lanky one is Jisung, the one beside him is Chenle and the one sitting is Minhee." Jeno tells.

"They're cute," Jaemin smiles and coos at how Jisung pouts and scrunches his face after getting teased by Chenle.

"Um, hello? Who are you calling cute in front of me?" Jeno asks, standing in front of Jaemin to block his view from the first years.

"Gosh, you're so annoying. I just wanna see that cutie. Move," Jaemin shoves Jeno and Jeno underestimating Jaemin's actual strength, stumbles and trips to the ground with a yelp. Though he didn't fall by himself.

Jeno simply grabbed onto Jaemin for support but he was maybe heavier than he expected, pulling the unfocused Jaemin down with him and they end up tangled together.

"Ow!" Jaemin winces in pain when Jeno lifts his head and knocks on Jaemin's chin. 

"Sorry, sorry." Jeno apologizes, pulling himself away from Jaemin albeit reluctantly because of the attention they were gaining.

Jaemin rubs onto his chin with a small pout decorating his lips. "It hurts," he glares playfully at Jeno who mumbles an apology again. 

Jeno stands up first and bends down, offering his hands for Jaemin while still being aware of his surroundings. If he didn't, he would've pulled Jaemin up by the waist and kiss his pain away.

As Jaemin accepts his hands, loud squeals and shrieks were heard from across the field at the green barrier. The group of girls were screeching at how close the two team captains were.

Jeno ignores them and pulls Jaemin up to his feet with a bit too much strength, making Jaemin stumble but he catches him by the shoulders. 

"You okay?" Jeno asks, concernedly.

"Okie dokie!" Jaemin exclaims, getting red in the face. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Jaemin pushes him to the side and heads to the three second years. 

Jeno watches his boyfriend, the love of his life take long strides to his own team members and him giving the prettiest smile ever to them. Jeno would be lying if he said he didn't feel a bit protective over Jaemin.  Jeno's possessive. He proves that every time they spend time with each other, and he doesn't bother Jaemin outside their private time and likewise. However, he can't help but glare at the tall lanky kid who Jaemin seems to have taken a quick liking to.

Jeno reminds himself to give him extra practice as he rolls his eyes, annoyed by the whole situation. 'It's a one thing, Jaemin would probably forget about Jisung tomorrow', Jeno thinks.

** **** **  
  
  
  


Jeno makes a mistake since he's proven wrong as Jaemin now has practically taken the child under his wing despite them being from different teams and years. It has been three weeks and Jeno is slowly getting pissed every time Jaemin tells him he's hanging out with Jisung.  Now, they're in the cafeteria and although the distance between the two teams is disappearing and even with the competitive air around them, they actually get along better than expected.

The only bad thing about the situation is Jeno being ignored by his own boyfriend, unless they're alone but even then, Jaemin doesn't shut up about 'Jisung this, Jisung that'.

Jeno can't even blame Jisung because he sees the panic every time Jaemin approaches him and the look of defeat once Jaemin babies him with hugs and smooches. He doesn't want to admit it, he really doesn't want to, but Jeno is undeniably jealous. He's jealous of Jisung getting treated so fondly by Jaemin in public and for not getting the same treatment when they're together. Jeno glares at the sickening sight of Jaemin giving Jisung heart eyes as he feeds the younger one his homemade food. His blood boils. He feels a nudge on his side and turns to see Renjun giving him a look.

"What?"

"You look like you're gonna kill both of them with your eyes," Renjun sing songs.

"No, I'm not. Who are you even talking about?" Jeno tries to act dumb but Renjun snorts.

"Them," Renjun points to Jaemin and Jisung with his chopsticks. "I don't know why you have your death glare on but try to keep it down. The teams just kinda made up, no need to rile them up by glaring at Jaemin like that."

"I'm not glaring at Jaemin,_ or_ Jisung." Jeno says, shrugging his shoulders and continue to eat, releasing the tension he was holding.

"Thanks for lying to my face, Jeno. I have an idea why but saying it to your face is would hurt your ego." Renjun utters. Jeno rolls his eyes at Renjun.

"Do you think Jaemin's trying to court Jisung?"  Jeno stiffens as he hears two girls who were passing by his table talk. He purses his lips, trying his best to not curse.  "Who knows? But they're pretty cute together, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, Jisung kinda looks like he admires Jaemin and Jaemin's practically in love with him!"

Jeno stands up abruptly, a loud screech of his chair being pushed harshly echoed and Renjun, being the closest, covers his ears from the sound. 

"What the hell, Jeno?" Renjun complains.

"Toilet," Jeno replies curtly, glancing at his boyfriend who was coincidentally looking back at him curiously and eyes full of concern. Jeno ignores that look and leaves to the toilet.

Jeno splashes his face with cold water, calming down his heavy breathing. He looks at the mirror, relaxing his facial expressions and tries to forget his anger. He looks down, taking deep breaths.  He hears the door open and closes then the sound of the door locking makes him lift up his head and meet eyes with his boyfriend's still concerned, worried eyes.  His anger completely vanishes as soon as he sees Jaemin, and he doesn't even know why when the reason he's angry in the first place is because of him.

"You okay?" Jaemin steps into his personal space, checking Jeno's temperature with his hand. Jeno doesn't back away from the touch but he doesn't reply.

"Jeno? Did something happen?" Jaemin asks, cupping his cheeks. "You can tell me, Jęn."

Jeno faces the other way, he didn't want to look into Jaemin's concerned eyes. "It's...nothing."

"It won't be nothing if you get this worked up," Jaemin says, caressing his cheek gently. "Was it something I did?" Jaemin asks, showing him his puppy eyes.

"No, it's just—" Jeno closes his eyes shut, taking another deep breath and his hand lingers on top of Jaemin's. "Nothing, really."

"Okay," Jaemin nods slowly, dissatisfied with Jeno's answer but if he doesn't wanna talk, then Jaemin won't force it out from him. Jaemin wraps his arm around Jeno's waist and rests his head on Jeno's shoulder.

"You're not mad at me?" Jaemin asks, giving light kisses on Jeno's neck. Jeno exhales deeply as he hugs him back. Jeno sniffs his smell and feels oddly calm. Jaemin really does have that affect on him.

"Are you making me jealous on purpose?" Jeno asks back, squeezing Jaemin's side. Jaemin pokes his tongue out to lick a stripe of Jeno's neck.

"If I am?" Jaemin looks at him challengingly. "What are you gonna do?"

Jeno pulls Jaemin's head close so that his lips touch Jaemin's ear. He bites on the shell of his ear and nibbles on it. "I swear you're just looking for trouble right now,"

"Maybe I am?" Jaemin sighs as Jeno peppers the side of his face with kisses and hickeys. "Wait, Jeno. Not there, people can see." Jaemin whines, pushing Jeno away.

"I'm so frustrated with you and you won't even let me mark you," Jeno mumbles with a sad pout on his face.

"Didn't say you couldn't," Jaemin kisses him on the lips. "Somewhere more covered, please?" He looks at Jeno pleadingly. 

"And where is that?" Jeno asks, a smirk on his face as he raises an eyebrow. 

Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand and slides it down his chest to his waist, "And," he moves Jeno's hand at a place too close to his lower area as he lifts his legs a bit. "Here," He puts Jeno's hand on the inside of his thigh.

"Jaemin," Jeno warns him, eyes going dark. "We're still in school." 

"It's not like you've never fucked me in here, what's the problem?" Jaemin says, backs Jeno up to the sink, caging him in, like the same position Jeno did to him before.

"The problem is," Jeno gasps when Jaemin suddenly grabs his bulge. "F-fuck, Jaemin. Give a boy a warning,"

"You don't wanna fuck me? Don't want to push me to the wall? Make me beg for you, for your cock? Make me cry and moan? Don't want to wreck me? Touch me? Kiss me?"

At every sentence, Jeno can't help himself get more turned on when Jaemin starts to talk that way. He rarely dirty talks since he's usually too stimulated by his own pleasure.

"Fuck, Jaemin!" Jeno grabs onto Jaemin's wrist because Jaemin keeps on touching and pressing his clothed cock.

"Come on, fuck me." Jaemin gives him his sweet innocent smile with those big doe eyes looking so perfect.

Jeno growls and was about to pounce on Jaemin when the bell rings. Jaemin looks to the door and smiles wickedly. 

"You took too much time to decide, Jęn. I'll see you later," Jaemin tugs on his cock and lets go, making Jeno release a moan. "The offer still stands, maybe after school? At home? Where no one can bother us?" 

Jaemin strokes Jeno's chest with a finger teasingly then sucks on that finger in front of him. Looking up into his eyes as innocent as he can look like. Jeno's trying his best and holding on to his teasing.

Jaemin leans in, pecking Jeno on the lips and whispers against them, "See you at home, Daddy." he winks, hurriedly leaving the toilet.

Jeno stands there, in front of the sink with an erection and erratic breathing. 

"Jaemin's gonna be the death of me."

** **** **  
  
  
  


Throughout the whole day, Jaemin hasn't stopped teasing him every time they cross paths, whether in class (they are classmates) or at the field.

Jaemin's probably trying to rile Jeno up so that he teaches his baby a lesson because he's been sticking to Jisung ever since he spots the poor boy. Jeno only watches, wanting to know his next move.

Jisung seems to not realise the tension between the two captains as he chats away with Jaemin, talking animatedly about his theory of unseen creatures. Renjun who was there too, joins in the conversation with Jisung while Jaemin keeps quiet.  Jaemin glances Jeno's way before wrapping his arms around Jisung's waist tightly, making him press up against the younger one. Jisung doesn't seem to mind since he's too absorbed in the conversation. Jaemin then places his own hand on Jisung's thigh, too close to Jisung's crotch in Jeno's eyes.  Jisung really doesn't even look at Jaemin who's trying to make his boyfriend jealous by using him. Jaemin pulls Jisung's arm to put it around his own waist, placing it on his hips as he snuggles close to Jisung. Jeno sees red and clenches his jaw tight. He rolls his eyes at Jaemin's successful attempt on making him more jealous. Jaemin, enjoying the situation, leans closer to Jisung, pinching his cheeks and then lands a big wet kiss on it.

Jisung looks unbothered by that and continues talking to Renjun. Jaemin smirks to himself when he sees Jeno storm off from the field.

** **** **  
  
  


** **

Jaemin lets himself in to Jeno's place, having been there for too many times. His excitement reaches his face as he climbs up the stairs giddily. He stops at Jeno's room with a mischievous smile on his face.  Jaemin knows he's literally about to enter a lion's nest when he knocks on the door bravely. He waits for a response but nobody answered the door. He pouts, thinking that Jeno was probably pissed off at him that he won't even open the door for him. 

Jaemin opens the door cautiously as he enters Jeno's room with light steps. He doesn't see Jeno on his bed or the study table, so he heads to his bathroom. He hears the sound of the shower being turned off, indicating Jeno just finished showering.  Jaemin goes to sit on Jeno's bed, waiting for Jeno to come out. To his surprise, Jeno doesn't even acknowledge his presence other than the first glance when he sees Jaemin in his room.  Jeno heads to his closet for his clothes and Jaemin internally whines for being ignored. He stands up and walks behind Jeno, placing his head on Jeno's back and hugging his bare body from behind.

"Nana's here, Jen. Why didn't you greet Nana?" Jaemin asks, using the tone when he wants something. 

Jeno doesn't reply but doesn't push Jaemin away, so Jaemin leans in closer, feeling Jeno's warmth and giving his shoulder blades a peck. "Jeno has such a great body, it's so perfect."  Jaemin's hand reaches for Jeno's front and when he was about to touch Jeno's crotch from behind, Jeno abruptly turns around, making them face each other. Jeno had a stoic expression while Jaemin pouts, giving him puppy eyes.  They stare at each other silently and then Jeno steps forward, closing off their distance. Jaemin doesn't even budge.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Jaemin whimpers at the cold voice Jeno uses. He never talks to him that way. 

"I-I—"

"You what?" Jeno steps forward and Jaemin backwards. "What are you doing here?" Jeno asks as they get closer to his bed. "What do you want?"

"I-I, Jeno," Jaemin suddenly looks taken aback as his legs already hit Jeno's bed. "I-I, uh,"

"What?" Jeno asks, leaning in to Jaemin's pale neck. "Cat got your tongue? You can't say anything right now, baby. Why's that?"

Jaemin pathetically whimpers as he stumbles and almost fell down on the bed had it not been for Jeno's arm which pulls him chest to chest. 

"Why's that, Jaemin? You seem like you had lots of things to talk about earlier. Did your confidence run out?" Jeno smirks, kissing Jaemin's neck. 

Jaemin relaxes when he senses how soft Jeno's kisses are despite him talking that way to him.

"Jeno," Jaemin whines when Jeno teases his neck by brushing his lips on it and slipping his hand into Jaemin's shirt, finding his two buds. He touches one of Jaemin's nipples, eliciting a sweet mewl from Jaemin.

"We're just starting, baby."

Jaemin's legs wobble and he stumbles on his feet, falling down onto the bed but Jeno lands down with him, his hand immediately holds onto Jaemin's head.

"Careful," Jeno says, "You'll hurt yourself." 

Jaemin nods and Jeno continues to touch Jaemin's body, caressing each part so soft Jaemin wants more. 

"My baby's so pretty like this, when he's all pliant and soft, whimpering, trembling and moaning my name, don't you think so?" Jeno asks, pushing Jaemin's shirt up to his shoulders and planting kisses all over his smooth and slender body.  Jaemin flinches at the kisses at first but then moans softly when Jeno sucks on one of his buds. "You taste so good, you know that?" Jaemin shakes his head, holding his tears. Jeno bites on his nipple and sucks it. "Let me hear you, baby."

Jaemin whines as he lets out the moans he was holding onto. "J-Jeno, Jeno, I-I'm sorry, Jęn."

"What are you sorry for, hm?" Jeno asks, giving butterfly kisses all over Jaemin's chest. 

"Trying to make you jealous, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jaemin cries as Jeno gives one last kiss on his chest and faces him. "I see how you look when I'm with Jisung and I wanted to make you feel jealous."

"You succeeded though? Making me jealous, making me want you, riling me up, teasing me. Na Jaemin, you really are one naughty boy." Jeno mumbles against his lips, capturing them in a sloppy kiss.

"What did you expect from making me jealous? To punish you?" Jeno asks, mouthing on his jaw. 

"N-no," Jeno pinches Jaemin's nipple and he winces. "Y-yes, I did. I want to be punished."

"Good boy, no more lying, okay?" Jeno kisses the crown of Jaemin's head and pulls him up to sit. Jaemin nods and sniffs while rubbing his eyes. "You, do you know what you called me earlier in the toilet?"

Jaemin blinks twice and gulps his saliva. "Um, I-I don't?"

Jeno clicks his tongue as he tugs on Jaemin's hair, "I said don't lie, Jaemin. I don't like it when you lie to me."

"O-okay, Jeno." Jaemin mumbles and Jeno shakes his head. 

"Not Jeno, call me something else, baby." Jeno whispers, taking off Jaemin's shirt and caresses the skin of his neck.

"...D-daddy?" Jaemin murmurs, avoiding to look at Jeno. He said that earlier as a joke but Jeno seems to like that endearment and Jaemin burns red from the thought of calling him  _ that. _

Jeno sighs in content, backing away from Jaemin. "That's it, baby." He caresses Jaemin's jaw and thumbs on Jaemin's lips. Jaemin nibbles on Jeno's thumb, sucking it slightly.

"Jęn-Jeno," Jaemin whimpers when Jeno suddenly grabs Jaemin's crotch. 

"Suck me off, baby, will you?" Jeno asks softly, tucking Jaemin's hair behind his ear. "This is your punishment. Don't touch yourself,"

Jaemin whines as he gets on his knees and Jeno fixes his position on the bed. "Come on, baby." Jeno tugs on Jaemin's head, urging Jaemin to start. "Take it off for me," he points to the towel wrapped around his lower area.  Jaemin blushes red to his ears as he takes the towel off. He looks at Jeno's length then glances at him as Jeno raises his eyebrows and Jaemin leans down to lick on the head. He proceeds to take the head into his mouth and giving kittenish licks.  Jeno moans, liking the sensation. He's always thought Jaemin's mouth is a wonder. He runs his hand through Jaemin's hair as Jaemin looks up at him while taking in Jeno more. Jeno's cock throbs inside Jaemin's mouth and Jaemin internally smirks.

Jaemin always had an affect on Jeno, no matter what he does, especially when he sucks Jeno off. Jaemin's mildly proud of his skillful mouth because he gets to see the prettiest sight when he uses it.  Jeno moaning and scrunching his face in pleasure every time he sucks him off makes him want to do more. Jaemin just wants to see that needy expression.  Jaemin laps on the head, licking it like he's licking a lollipop and sucking it, tasting Jeno's leaking precum. Then, Jaemin bobs his head up and down on Jeno's cock, taking it in as far as he could.  Jeno has always been big, sometimes too big for Jaemin but Jaemin has a big mouth, figuratively and literally. So, Jaemin takes Jeno in until he feels it hit his throat, his gag reflex relaxes since this is clearly not his first time deep throating.

Jeno moans and groans, "So good, baby. You're doing so well taking my cock." Jeno says and Jaemin bats his eyelashes at him, his big doe eyes staring back. Jeno can't help but feel like ruining him.

Jaemin bobs his head again and Jeno bucks his hips, choking Jaemin in the midst of it but Jaemin doesn't stop him even when he feels tears stinging his eyes. "Baby, can I fuck your face?" 

Jaemin nods once and Jeno thrusts inside his mouth as he tugs on Jaemin's hair. Jaemin cries and sobs from the pleasure and pain that comes with it. He tries his best for Jeno, even hollowing his cheeks when he could.  Jeno groans out loud, thrusting roughly and Jaemin enjoys being treated this way by his boyfriend. He always liked rough sex even though they've only done this once before.  Jeno harshly thrusts one last time and Jaemin taps Jeno's thigh, alarmed. Jeno lets go of his hair and pulls out from Jaemin but halfway and Jaemin chokes and inhales deeply. The tears already rolling down his pretty face, a pretty pink blushing his cheeks and lips still lapping onto Jeno's cock.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Jeno mumbles and a second later, he releases his cum inside Jaemin's mouth with a relieved moan and the younger one happily receives it. Jeno pulls out his whole cock, even when he hasn't finished cumming, staining Jaemin's face with it.  Jaemin lets the cum drip down his face and he licks those on his lips. Jeno only watches his baby, his boyfriend licking his own mouth clean and then showing his tongue full of Jeno's cum. Jeno closes his jaw and he sees Jaemin's Adam's apple bobbing, meaning he swallowed everything.  Grabbing tissues and wipes from beside his bed, Jeno wipes Jaemin's face clean. Jaemin closes his eyes as he wipes and Jeno places a kiss on his lips when he's done wiping. Jaemin smiles, opening his bright shining eyes.

"My baby did so well for a punishment," Jeno compliments Jaemin, patting his head and Jaemin leans into his touch.

"But—" Jaemin climbs on top of Jeno with a sly smirk. "I think I still need to be punished," he pushes Jeno to lie down. "Daddy,"

Jeno grunts at the endearment, caressing Jaemin's soft hair. "You think you do?" Jaemin nods with a sad pout, "Let me watch you finger yourself."

Jaemin flushes red out of embarrassment. He did not think Jeno would ask him to do that. He bites his lower lip, contemplating.

"Come on, you said you needed to get punished, still." Jeno smirks, urging Jaemin to do what he asked. "Finger yourself, baby." Jeno says, leaning back on the bedrest. 

Jaemin was about to move from Jeno's lap but Jeno grips his wrists. "No, do it like this. Face me, I want to see your face." Jaemin feels the warmth creeping onto his whole body. 

"I hate you so much," Jaemin grumbles, looking to the side as he strips his pants, leaving him in his oversized hoodie. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." Jaemin mumbles under his breath, settling himself on top of Jeno again.

Jaemin's face was still red as he inserts a finger inside his pretty pink hole. He whimpers, entering it deeper inside and his face scrunches, getting used to the pain and pleasure.  He thrusts his finger in and out, stretching himself out. He thrusts it in a fast pace and covers his mouth with his arm, biting on his sleeve.  "Add another finger," Jaemin hears Jeno say and he inserts two fingers inside him, letting out a moan. "You look so pretty, right now."  Jaemin glares at Jeno, his eyes getting blurry due to tears. He blinks them away but they roll down his face instead. Jaemin fingers himself faster when he feels something poking his ass cheeks.  Jaemin cries, his hand wanting to hold his own cock but Jeno grabs his wrist before he does, making him whine. "No touching yourself, I only asked you to finger yourself, baby."  Jaemin shakes his head, feeling so much and nothing. He thinks his fingers can't satisfy him but he tries to find his prostate, entering himself deeper and faster, hitting his walls and even clenches his hole. 

"Okay, enough." Jeno exhales raggedly and Jaemin whimpers. "Your punishment ends after this," Jeno says, grabbing Jaemin's hands, intertwining them. "Ride me,"

"You're fucking kidding me right now," Jaemin seethes, legs already trembling.

Jeno looks at Jaemin seriously, "Nope, not joking right now. Ride me, baby and I'll end all of this," 

Jaemin whines sulkily, aligning his hole above Jeno's length. Jeno squeezes his hands, assuring Jaemin and the younger one slowly lowers down his body, Jeno's cock perfectly enters him, even only the tip before Jaemin winces by how big he is. 

"Ah! Hngh!" Jaemin whines as Jeno's whole length is inside him. He suppresses a cry and a moan as he tries to adapt to Jeno. Jeno brings Jaemin's hands to his lips, kissing his palms to his fingers. 

"You're doing well, Jaemin. So good, so good for me." Jeno praises, "No one looks as pretty as you are,"

Jaemin moans when Jeno bucks up slightly and his cock throbs at the feeling of Jeno's cock hitting his prostate. Jaemin feels so full and loved.

"Now, ride me, baby," Jeno lets go of Jaemin's hands and taps Jaemin's butt. Jaemin blushes but then starts to bounce up and down, pleasure taking over him as cries and whimpers leave his lips. 

Jeno watches Jaemin bouncing on his cock, looking so pretty and soft. He smiles adoringly, taking Jaemin's cock in his hand. Jaemin whines when Jeno rubs on his cock slowly and sensually.

He rubs his hand up and down Jaemin's cock gently, making Jaemin whine louder at the touch. Jeno can't keep his eyes away from Jaemin's pretty cock which was already leaking precum. 

He spreads the liquid all over Jaemin's length and fists it completely, He tugs on Jaemin's foreskin and touches his slit, teasing him until he's writhing and shaking. 

"Jeno, please. Pl-please, Jeno. I can't," Jaemin shakes his head, sloppily bouncing on Jeno's cock again. Jeno matches the pace Jaemin's fucking himself on his cock and him jerking Jaemin off 

"Little bit more, baby. Don't cum until I do," Jeno reminds and Jaemin sobs, covering his face as the moans won't stop.

Jaemin's energy is slowly drained, judging by his more than sloppy movements, incoherent whining and Jeno's excellent work on his cock, stimulating him to the end.

"A-are you close? Jeno, I-" Jaemin mewls when Jeno puts his finger on the tip of Jænin's cock, not letting him cum first. Jaemin keeps on writhing and trembling.

"Not yet, baby." Jeno whispers, pushing Jaemin to the edge by preventing Jaemin's release and Jaemin can only squirm and whine pathetically.

Jeno flips them over and thrust in a few times fast and hard, making the bed squeak and Jaemin overstimulated. "I-I'm close," Jeno whispers in Jaemin's ear, thrusting once more. He's about to pull out but Jaemin wraps his legs around Jeno's waist.

"Inside, I want you inside." Jaemin begs, his words hitting Jeno straight to the groin at how needy and ruined Jaemin looks like as he begs which made Jeno instantly spill himself, filling Jaemin up.

He lets go of Jaemin's slit and jerks Jaemin off the way he likes it, rough and fast. Jaemin stutters a moan when he releases his cum, his cock spurting the liquid to his chest. 

Jeno falls down beside Jaemin, his cock still inside. "Baby," Jaemin hums tiredly, his body and brain are physically and mentally exhausted. "You're so warm, I don't feel like pulling out."

"Jeno, please." 

Jeno reluctantly pulls out and Jaemin heaves a relieved sigh, turning his body to the side. Jeno pulls him close, making his back touch his own chest and wraps an arm around his waist.

"I'll help clean you up later, baby." Jeno says, pressing open mouthed kisses on the back of Jaemin's neck. "Just sleep for now, okay?" 

"Okay, but keep your distance, Jen. I can feel your dick on my ass." Jaemin says, closing his eyes and ready to fall asleep.

"That's why I wanted to stay in you, at least you won't have my cock hitting your ass,"

Jaemin groans and falls asleep immediately. He hears a faint 'I love you' and 'You did so good' as well as a kiss on his shoulder, making a smile remain on Jaemin's face when he sleeps.

**** ****  
  


The next morning, Jaemin wakes up first, already cleaned up and wearing one of Jeno's large shirts and shorts. Jaemin yawns as he turns around in Jeno's arms. He squeezes Jeno lightly, just feeling a little bit high in love.  Staring at Jeno's sleeping face makes Jaemin smile brightly. Jaemin leans in to give a kiss on Jeno's cheek and on his forehead. "Morning, babe." Jeno unconsciously smiles in his sleep and snuggles closer but Jaemin chuckles at his childlike behaviour.  Jaemin then jumps out of bed, heading to the kitchen to make them breakfast. He still feels the pain and soreness from yesterday, so he walks slowly. Jaemin looks into Jeno's fridge and sighs. 

"He never stocks up his damn fridge, that's why he hogs mine," while shaking his head and bringing out the containers he knows Jeno's mother packs for him every two weeks or so, so that her son doesn't die out of hunger.

Jaemin crouches down on the floor to grab a pan in the cabinet and his eyes suddenly caught something on the inside of his thigh because the shorts he was wearing rides up halfway.

He stops what he's doing to inspect his own thigh. He rolls his eyes once he realises what it is. 

Jeno really left him hickies and love bites on the inside of his thighs, something Jaemin mentioned the day before but Jaemin doesn't seem to hate it, no, he loves it. He continues on heating all the food, cooking some rice and fixing the table. 

While he's scooping the rice, he hears footsteps approaching and the next thing, he's engulfed in the tightest back hug by his boyfriend who peppers kisses on his cheeks. Jaemin giggles, feeling ticklish yet liking how Jeno always does this.

"Good morning, angel." Jaemin turns around, cups Jeno's face gently and pecks him on the mouth. 

"Good morning, Lee." Jeno grins stupidly (in love) which Jaemin coos at and chases Jaemin's lips for another kiss.

Jaemin taps his butt twice, "Come on, brush your teeth and let's have breakfast."

"Aw, my boyfriend is so husband material," Jeno says as he leaves to wash his face and brushing his teeth.

"He can be your husband if you treat him right!" Jaemin exclaims, taking his seat. Jeno laughs heartily, coming back a while later and gives Jaemin a forehead kiss.

"Maybe he will then," Jeno says, grabbing his chopsticks. Jaemin shakes his head, smiling slightly and they start digging in.  The two eat while joking and poking each other. They also feed each other like the disgusting old married couple they resemble.  While they were almost finished eating, Jeno's doorbell rings and Jaemin turns to the owner in surprise. "Were you expecting someone?" Jeno shakes his head no, but heads to the door to answer it.  Jaemin continues to eat in silence while waiting for his boyfriend. He chokes quietly when he hears who is at the door.

"Renjun! What are you doing here so early? And with Yangyang too!" Jeno beams as loud as he could so that Jaemin's aware and Jaemin's thankful for that but he doesn't know what to do. The entrance and the kitchen wasn't far apart and the two visitors can spot him easily. 

"Why the hell are you screaming so loud, man? My ears hurt," Yangyang frowns, covering his ears.

"It's not that early, dumbass. It's almost 12." Renjun points out, crossing his arms.

Jeno lets out a shaky laugh, trying his best to distract them. "Yeah, yeah. I function differently on weekends, you know that."

Renjun rolls his eyes and steps to the side. "Are you gonna invite us in or do you wanna leave us outside like this?"

"Oh, right. Sure, sure! Come in, I'll guide you to the...living room!" Jeno exclaims, ushering them both to the living room while hiding their view to the kitchen. He turns back slightly and sees Jaemin running on his tiptoes to his room.  Jeno sighs in relief and stands with his hands on his hips. "So what brings the two of you to my lovely home early in the morning on a weekend?"

"I told you, it's almost 12 and we come with reason." Renjun groans, eyes darting to the table with food. "Were you eating just now?"

Jeno glances to the table and nods vigorously. "Yep, before you decided to disturb me."

"Really? Can I have some? Renjun's been bothering me since morning and I'm so damn hungry." Yangyang says, not even hearing Jeno's response as he walks there.

"Oh?" Yangyang picks up a bowl of almost finished rice. "Is there another guest? Who did you eat with?"

Renjun, intrigued, goes to where Yangyang is and he sees that there is, indeed two bowls. "Hm? You're with someone?"

"No? I was just very hungry, that's why I'm eating two bowls." Jeno's sweat trickles his forehead at the sudden sort of interrogation.

"Oh really? That's why you have two pair of chopsticks here, another glass and," Renjun sneers, sitting down on Jaemin's seat earlier. "It's warm, y'know?"

"You know me, I change places when I eat." Jeno sprouts anything that comes to mind.

Renjun looks at him weirdly while Yangyang doesn't join in the conversation as he focuses on the food.

"You don't even know how to cook rice properly." Renjun squints his eyes at him scrunitisingly.

"I learned from my mom earlier today." Jeno huffs, looking straight at Renjun's eyes to prove he wasn't lying.

Renjun seems to buy his lie and most probably tired of acting like he actually cares as he shrugs and throws himself on the sofa. Jeno sighs quietly, glad that Renjun doesn't question more.

"So what are you doing here?" Jeno asks, taking a seat beside Renjun.

"Lucas!" Yangyang answers in behalf of Renjun. The eldest glares at Yangyang before sighing out loud. 

"I need help with some Lucas problems and I think you can help me."

** **** **  
  
  
  


_ "Baby? Angel? Nana? I'm really sorry, I didn't expect them to come." _

Jaemin sighs deeply on the phone. "I don't even care that they come, Jen. They're your friends and friends can visit each other. What I'm concerned about is we almost got found out!"

_ "Okay, that's a problem, hm." _

"It's not _'_a problem, hm' thingy, Jeno. At this rate, I don't even know why I'm hiding around like this. Like, we're not committing a crime, we're just dating."

_ "I know, baby." Jeno rakes his hair. "I know, but one person knowing leads to everyone knowing and I kinda appreciate the quietness we have right now, you know?" _

"Are you sure we're that quiet? I think I was really loud last night. You weren't that quiet too," Jaemin says and Jeno chokes on air. 

_"I meant, the situation. Not our sex life, Jaemin. Anyways, what do you want? I'll follow whatever you want,_"

Jeno hears shuffling and Jaemin says in pout, even if Jeno can't see, he can tell, "I don't know? One side, I just want to tell everyone we're dating and another, I just wanna keep this between us. I like being intimate in the weirdest places,"

_"Like the toilet?"_ Jeno raises an eyebrow. 

Jaemin snorts, "Yeah, the toilet." 

_"Alright then, maybe we should just be obvious but not obvious."_ Jeno suggests and Jaemin laughs, tingling Jeno's heartstrings.

"How do you suppose we do that, Lee?"

_"Renjun's a bit quick and I can tell Donghyuck has sharp eyes but the rest are too oblivious. Let's act as usual,"_

"I kinda wanna mess with them too," Jaemin giggles, "You know, like hovering over the lines of frenemies."

_"I can't believe my boyfriend's suggesting we flirt in front of everyone,"_ Jeno chuckles.

"It's a good idea, admit it!" 

** **** **  
  
  
  


Jeno agrees with the idea and they plan lots of stuff to make it seem more believable that they're acting as two team captains who somehow get along well but at the same time wanting their friends to see the tension between them. So, the next Monday at school during break, they were sitting at the same table which has suddenly become a norm but Jaemin raises an eyebrow curiously at Jeno who takes the seat beside him. Jeno smiles at him cockily while Jaemin rolls his eyes. While eating, Jaemin is suddenly struck with an amazing, brilliant idea. He swallows his food hastily and slowly brings his foot to poke at Jeno's foot. Jeno jolts up slightly, glancing at Jaemin who acts nonchalant about it. Jeno hits Jaemin's foot with his own while controlling his facial expression. The corner of Jaemin's lips unconsciously rise a bit as he hooks his foot around Jeno's ankle. Jaemin starts to swing their feets but slowly.

Jeno can't help but smile as he eats because of Jaemin's cuteness. Renjun, who catches Jeno suspiciously happy, gives him a weird look. 

"What's got you so smiley?" Renjun asks, making them two freeze their feet. 

"Things," Jeno replies quickly, swaying their feet again. Jaemin gets a little bold and slides his leg underneath Jeno's to tangle them together while sliding his own foot up and down.

Jeno flinches and everyone at the table notices, which Jaemin gave him a look. "Uh-sorry, I thought I got bit by an ant." he replies sheepishly, trying to keep Jaemin's foot in place to not move around so much.  While both of them were playing footsie with a bit of fighting, Jaemin accidentally pushes Jeno's leg too hard, resulting it to hit the person across them. Jaemin continues to eat and act dumb while Jeno chuckles awkwardly at Donghyuck.

"What? Another ant?" Donghyuck asks, looking confused as he almost looks down but Jeno yelps, making everyone at the table look at him weirdly, except for Na Jaemin, the source of evil.

"No, no. I just had a cramp, so I was stretching, yeah." Jeno replies, nodding his head along. Jaemin's foot clings onto Jeno's leg one last time before he lets go. 

"Maybe you're just sweet enough even ants think you're a snack," Jaemin says, giving him a cheeky smile and continue to eat again like nothing happened. 

Renjun gawks at them, Donghyuck literally chokes, Lucas smiles it off awkwardly, Mark looks at everyone's reaction while Chenle claps his hands like a seal and Jisung seem to pay no mind.

"Um, let me move my bangs," Renjun blinks profusely, staring at the two team captains. "What did I just witness?"

"A love story blooming, I'd say 12k slow burn, pining, dumbasses into lovers." Donghyuck replies, staring at them like they've grown another head.

"What?" Jaemin asks, looking deadpanned. Jeno snorts, looking away. "Why you laughing, Lee? Anything funny?"

"Nah," Jeno turns to Jaemin with a smile that reaches his eyes. "Just think you're still cute when you're upset."

Donghyuck and Chenle shrieks, bringing chaos to the table. Renjun, Jisung and Mark cover their ears and Lucas simply smiles at Jeno and Jaemin, like he knows something.

In the midst of the mess, Jeno tangle their legs again, clinging tightly, 'This is fun, I like it. Let's do it again,' then lets go of Jaemin's leg.

Jaemin responds with a slight squeeze to Jeno's thigh and a suppressed smirk.

** **** **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next few days went on like that, with the two teams bonding with each other. There was a short reminder from their coaches to not get too close to one another. Donghyuck says it's because they don't want too many gay couples in the field.

In the locker room, as they were changing, Jeno and Jaemin's lockers are coincidentally side by side, making them face each other when they close their lockers. Jeno leans on it, raising an eyebrow at Jaemin, signalling him to start first.

Jaemin huffs, takes a step closer to Jeno. "What is it, Lee?" 

"Nothing, Na. I just think it's hot in here." Jeno fans himself with his hand and his jersey. Jaemin's eyes land directly on Jeno's exposed stomach. 

"Don't you think it's a bit too much?" Jaemin challenges, raising his voice a little. Gosh, he loves being dramatic. 

The others in the room sneaks glances toward the two captains who they think are starting to fight. 

"What? My ego? Or your incompetence?" Jeno asks, chuckling as Jaemin's nostrils flare. They promised on small bickering and arguments to make their acting believable and although Jaemin knows Jeno doesn't mean it, he can't help but be a bit hurt by it.

"My incompetence? How about your lack of focus? You keep on slipping off and missing beats, everyone notices that." Jaemin replies, crossing his arms on his chest.

Jaemin could see Donghyuck and Mark peeking in the corner and he almost laughs at how funny their faces look like while scared.

Jeno twitches at Jaemin's words and then glares at the rest of the people inside the locker room. "What are you guys looking at? Go and do your laps!" Jeno snaps scarily, making most of them run away from the locker room. 

Donghyuck wants to stay but he feels small under Jeno's death glare. Jaemin stays in his position as everyone leaves the room. Jeno walks around to make sure nobody is in there and locks the room.

"My incompetence?" Jaemin scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Couldn't come up with a better insult?"

"Same goes to you, lover boy. Lack of focus, really?" Jaemin shrugs and uncrosses his arms, now making grabby hands at Jeno. 

"You think they bought that?" Jaemin asks as Jeno wraps an arm around Jaemin's waist. 

"Who cares? Let's do something more fun." Jeno says, pecking Jaemin's lips.

"I don't really understand your idea of fun." Jaemin shows him the stink eye. 

"Aw, baby. You do though," Jeno mumbles and Jaemin kisses Jeno's cheek. "Oh, that's cute." Jaemin rolls his eyes and kisses his other cheek. "Sweet," Jaemin then smiles like a fool. "And that's my favorite one," Jeno beams back happily.

**** ****  
  


"Jaemin, you okay? You're kinda pale." Donghyuck says, watching Jaemin snap out of his thoughts and smiling weakly.

"Just a bit tired, I'm fine," Jaemin nods slowly and pokes on his food, not really having the appetite. 

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything," Renjun points out, making Jaemin purse his lips. 

"Not really hungry." Jaemin replies shortly and continue to poke on his food. He feels his phone buzz and checks it. 

** **

**J💖**

_ baby you look sick _

_ come to our usual place pls _

_ 🥺 _

** **

Jaemin keeps back his phone, a slight smile on his face at how concerned his boyfriend is, judging by how fast he was gone. "Um, I think I'm going to go to the toilet." Jaemin pushes his food to Lucas, "You can have it, buddy."

As he leaves the table, his friends can't help but get worried over Jaemin. "I think he's sick," Donghyuck says, looking at Jaemin's disappearing figure. 

"Should we go and check up on him?" Mark asks, concerned about their captain's wellbeing. Jaemin rarely gets sick.

"No need, someone's already with him." Renjun smirks, being the only person who noticed the basketball team's captain missing from the table.

"Are you sure? Hyung didn't look too well. Maybe I should see him," Jisung says, standing up and leaving the table. Chenle blinks, flustered at his best friend's behaviour.

"Yah, Jisung! Were you even listening?" Chenle shouts but the younger one waves him off, searching for Jaemin.

"How do you know someone is with Jaemin?" Donghyuck asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I just do," Renjun shrugs mysteriously.

** **

Jaemin enters the toilet and is immediately embraced in Jeno's warm hug. He relaxes and leans onto his boyfriend, hugging him back loosely. 

"God, you're burning, Nana." Jeno says as he places their foreheads together. "That's why you seem sluggish today." He runs his hand through Jaemin's hair and proceeds to massage his head softly.

Jaemin hums, resting his chin on Jeno's shoulder. "I feel tired," he whines, "And you're warm," he snuggles close to Jeno's body for heat. 

"Wanna rest at the infirmary?" Jeno asks and Jaemin shakes his head no, grumbling incoherent words. 

"Wanna stay with you," Jaemin mumbles, closing his eyes, feeling too tired and sleepy. 

"Okay, baby. I'm right here, I won't leave." Jeno whispers and Jaemin melts in his arms with Jeno being worried for his boyfriend. Jeno plants a kiss on the crown of Jaemin's head. 

As Jeno slowly swing them side by side, lulling Jaemin to sleep and he could feel Jaemin's weight on him and his pulse going slow, Jaemin suddenly jerked up, letting go of Jeno instantly. 

He covered his mouth, rushing to one of the cubicles with Jeno fast on his tail. Jaemin vomits and Jeno can't help but feel bad and pity towards his sick boyfriend. Jeno helps by rubbing his back and the back of his neck. 

"Let it all out," Jeno says and Jaemin throws up into the toilet bowl, one hand grabbing on the cover and the other Jeno squeezes in his hand. 

Jaemin throws up again, wobbling after but Jeno catches him. He helps him stand up and go to the sink. "Do you feel better?" he asks, turning on the tap and Jaemin rinses his mouth and splashes water on his face.

"Y-yeah, I think so. Ugh," Jaemin closes his eyes, feeling bile crawling up again but Jeno rubs his back comfortingly, which eases Jaemin. "Thanks, Jęn. Love you,"

"No need to thank me, baby. I'm always here for you." Jeno says, sweeping away the hair that covered Jaemin's face. Jaemin still feels hot and he's sweating. Jaemin nods with a grateful smile.

All of a sudden, the door to the toilet opens abruptly, shocking both of them. Jaemin only remembering now that he didn't lock the door and Jeno freezes while his arms are around Jaemin's back.

"Hyung?" Jaemin turns to the source of voice, recognising the familiar call.

"Jisung? What are you doing here?" it wasn't Jaemin, but rather Jeno who asks since Jaemin turns back to the sink, feeling dizzy.

"Uh, I was about to check up on Jaemin hyung, why are you here?" Jisung asks, walking closer to the both of them. 

Jaemin breathes heavily, giving a look at Jeno to answer Jisung properly. Jeno clears his throat before answering, "I was in the toilet and heard Jaemin throw up, so I'm lending him a hand,"

Jisung seems to believe Jeno and then turns to Jaemin. "Hyung, are you okay? Do you still feel sick? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" 

Jaemin smiles at Jisung's concern for him but shakes his head no. "It's okay, Sungie. I think I feel better now that you're here, cutie." he says, trying to put on a bright face.

Jisung eyes Jeno's arm around Jaemin curiously, making Jeno avoid his eyes and slowly let go of Jaemin, who clutched onto the sink. 

"Jeno hyung, I'll stay with Jaemin hyunh. You can leave, I know that the two of you aren't on good terms." Jisung says, walking over to them. As Jeno reluctantly steps away from Jaemin because he thinks Jisung can take care of his boyfriend, Jaemin grips onto his sleeve tightly. 

"No, I—" Jaemin mumbles then passes out, Jeno catching him immediately. 

"Hey, Jaemin!" "Hyung!" "Nana," Jeno shifts the unconscious Jaemin in his arms and carries him bridal style. Jaemin's head rests on his chest. Jisung watches his own captain treat Jaemin, the supposed rival team's captain with delicacy and gentleness he never expected to see in Jeno. 

"Jisung, help me with the door." Jisung snaps out of his trance, quickly opening the door for Jeno and the elder dashes towards the infirmary with Jaemin, leaving Jisung in front of the toilet, staring at them in confusion.

"Since when did Jeno hyung call Jaemin hyung Nana?" 

** **** **  
  
  
  


Jaemin wakes up in a bed he recognises as Jeno's and he closes his eyes again, inhaling the scent of Jeno's pillow. His head still feels heavy but he definitely feels better than earlier. He can't even remember how he got there. Jaemin shifts his body and rolls around the bed, feeling a bit lethargic. He hears the door opening and he stops moving as he sees Jeno enter with a bowl on a tray in his hands. Jeno beams at his boyfriend happily. 

"You're awake," Jeno sighs in relief, moving close to touch Jaemin's forehead. "And you're less hot than before. Come on, eat your medicine and sleep again." 

Jaemin groans at the mention of medicine but slowly sits down, resting his back on the bedrest. He makes grabby hands at Jeno who chuckles and gets into the bed, sitting beside him.

"I made you, uh, some, porridge?" Jeno points to the bowl and shows it to Jaemin. "It doesn't look as appetizing as it tastes. Though, the taste is also...a bit—"

"I'm sick, I probably won't even taste anything. But, thank you, Jęn." Jaemin smiles gratefully at his boyfriend and Jeno places the tray on his lap. Jaemin was about to take a spoon but Jeno races him to it, grabbing the spoon and scooping the porridge. 

"I swear, this won't kill you. I just wanna see you healthy again," Jeno says, looking a little guilty as he tries to feed Jaemin. Jaemin laughs weakly and pinches Jeno's cheek lightly. 

"Thank you, world's best boyfriend." Jaemin strokes his cheek lovingly. 

"If I am the best boyfriend, you probably won't even get sick, baby." Jeno pouts, looking away from Jaemin. Jaemin lets out another laugh. 

"Me getting sick doesn't have to do with you, sweetheart. I wasn't taking care of myself properly."

"And I could've watched over you and made sure you eat your meals," 

"Still," Jaemin grabs Jeno's hand with the spoon and feed himself the porridge. "It's inevitable, Jeno. The only lucky thing is my boyfriend is taking care of me," 

Jeno smiles gently at Jaemin, sweeping his hair to the side and feeding him another spoon. "Is it bearable?" Jaemin nods, eating with some enthusiasm. Jeno internally coos at his adorableness, feeding him some more.  Jaemin finishes the whole bowl and Jeno gives him medicine and a glass of water. Jaemin frowns a bit but swallowing down the pills then drinks the whole glass. He passes the glass back to Jeno who gives him a peck on his temple.

"Good boy,"

Jaemin huffs, "You say that like I'm a dog or something."

"You are a doll, baby." Jaemin rolls his eyes and fixes the pillow on his hips. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do the dishes later and cuddle with me." Jaemin says, patting the space beside him. Jeno shakes his head, amused by Jaemin's sudden change of attitude.

"Fine, baby. Let me just go put this in the sink." 

When Jeno left, Jaemin's phone rings and he grabs it from the nightstand. His eyes widening as he sees the caller ID. Jaemin panics a little and in the middle of his panic, he accidentally swiped the green button. He curses under his breath and hesitantly puts the phone to his ear.

"H-hello?"

_ "Jaemin! We were so worried! Where are you?—Hey!" _

_ "It's me, Hyuck. Jisung said you left with Jeno and we went to your house but nobody answered the door. Are you at Jeno's? Do you—Fuck, Jisung!" _

_"Hyung!"_ Jisung wails, _"Where are you? Are you still alive? Is Jeno hyung keeping you alive? Did he feed you yet? Are you okay? You're at his place, right? Should we come there too?"_

Jaemin is a bit speechless at their concern and also at the questions thrown his way. He thinks of an answer but the three of them—Renjun, Donghyuck and Jisung start to bicker to want to talk to Jaemin, giving the sick patient a worse headache.

"Guys," he mumbles but they don't hear him over their fighting. He was about to give up but his phone gets snatched by none other than his boyfriend. Jaemin looks up at Jeno questioningly.

"Oy! You guys can't call a sick person and bombard him with too many questions. He's sick and you're not making him feel any better." Jeno says and Jaemin hears the line go silent for a while.

_ "Lee Jeno! You fucker!"  _

_ "Jeno! What the heck? Why did you bring Jaemin to your place, idiot? I'm going to raid your damn house!" _

_ "Hyung! Hyung, is Jaemin hyung okay? He's still breathing, right?" _

"Gosh, you guys are really annoying. Donghyuck, I'm taking care of Jaemin well, okay. Renjun, if you come, I'm going to tell the security you're a stalker and have you blacklisted from my building. And Jisung, you—" 

Jeno looks back down as Jaemin tugs on his sleeve, asking for the phone. Jeno sighs, passing back his phone. 

"I'm doing better, guys. I just ate porridge and took my medicine." Jaemin says and hears three relieved sighs.

_"Did Jeno cook?"_ Renjun asks.

"Uh, yes." Jaemin replies, glancing Jeno's way.

_ "You're not dead, are you? How did you eat Jeno's cooking? The boy can't even—" _

"Okay! That's enough of badmouthing me, Huang." Jeno says when he snatches back the phone. He hangs up the phone with a curt bye then gives back Jaemin his phone.

"That's a bit too rude, Jen." Jaemin frowns at him.

"They were bothering you and I could care less about them. My boyfriend needs all the rest he can take." Jeno says, getting on the bed beside Jaemin. He gets under the covers, snuggling close to Jaemin.

"You're gonna be infected," Jeno acts like he doesn't hear him and hugs Jaemin tighter, pulling him so that his head rests on Jeno's chest. 

"Don't care, just sleep. I'll stay with you."

** **** **  
  
  


For the next few days, it was as if everyone was used to Jeno and Jaemin's blatant flirting that they barely bat an eye to them. They only spare a look then continue on with their life. So, the six of them met up with each other quietly without the secret couple knowing.

"I think they like each other," Donghyuck starts their meeting that day.

"Like? It's like they're freaking whipped for each other," Mark replies, recalling the longing looks they sent to each other.

"They definitely have something going on and they're probably keeping quiet 'cause you know, the stupid rules." Renjun shakes his head disappointedly. 

"That's kinda sad," Chenle pouts. "If they were to actually like each other, they can't even date because of the rules."

"Who cares about rules? Love overrules everything!" Lucas exclaims excitedly.

"Yeah, but we know the two of them won't break the rules or whatsoever, they're the team captains, supposedly they have to follow them." Jisung adds, stirring his drink boredly.

Lucas purses his lips and looks at Renjun. "I guess we're lucky that you're not in a team. Mark and Hyuckie here are in the same one and both of you are together too," Lucas says as he looks at each and one of them.

"The season's about to end sooner or later." Donghyuck mumbles and Renjun catches the glint in his eyes.

"It would be too much of a waste to let them go without them at least having a date, right?" Renjun suggests, raising his eyebrows with a cheeky smile.

"That's true, we're all good friends right now. Even them, so getting together in a group won't be hard, I can make sure of that." Mark says, nodding his head slowly as he gets the idea.

Lucas looks back and forth between the three and Chenle smirks mischievously. 

"Plus, they wouldn't even notice if we suddenly leave during a group hangout because they would be all over each other, like an old married couple." Chenle giggles, almost evilly.

"What are you guys planning, seriously? I'm not catching up and leaving Jaemin hyung with Jeno hyung kinda worries me a bit. You guys didn't see the look in Jeno hyung's eyes when he sees Jaemin hyung. It's like he's gonna eat him!" Jisung says in exasperation. 

"What do you mean? What look?" Donghyuck asks, suddenly interested in the subject. 

"I don't know?" Jisung shrugs, "I've noticed Jeno hyung giving Jaemin hyung some...weird looks, I can't decipher what it is. It's just–ew!" Jisung makes a disgusted face.

"Come on, Jisung. What kinda look did he give to Jaemin?" Renjun urges Jisung, eyeing him.

Jisung sighs as he looks away. "It's just–those weird longing looks, y'know. Like he wants to hold or kiss him and I'm–Ugh! Plus, they have this stupid sexual tension around them whenever they're together. I don't even know if they notice this at all."

"Now that you say it, the tension around them is thick as hell. Even I felt goosebumps when I see them together." Mark shivers in his seat, remembering a scene of Jeno cornering Jaemin on a wall last week.

"Maybe they're just scared? Testing the waters?" Chenle asks, crossing his arms on his chest. "Does this require our help?"

"Hell yes!" Donghyuck beams as he slams his hands on the table. "We're gonna get them on a date and we will succeed!"

"Fuck yes!" Renjun jumps up and they high-fived each other.

** **** **  
  
  
  
  


"Baby, do you think they're planning something?" Jeno asks as he reads their group chat for the fifth time in the past two minutes. 

Jaemin shrugs, munching on his chips. "Guess so, don't know." he answers nonchalantly, eyes stuck on the TV where he was watching a documentary about puppies.

"Nana," Jeno clings onto Jaemin, his arms around Jaemin's waist as he rests his head on his boyfriend's lap. "You're so focused," he pokes Jaemin's cheek but the latter doesn't respond, only blinks.

Jeno huffs as he snuggles close to Jaemin's abdomen, nuzzling his head on Jaemin's side.

"That tickles, Jen." Jaemin giggles, shoving Jeno's head away from his body. Jeno ignores him by doing the same thing again until Jaemin pinches his cheek and Jeno yelps in pain. 

"Thwat huwts," Jeno mumbles, giving Jaemin the puppy eyes and Jaemin lets go of his cheek, squishing it. "Am I not your boyfriend? Who's cuter? Me or that puppy?" 

Jaemin looks at Jeno then to the puppies and looks back at Jeno flatly. Jeno also turns to TV and sighs dramatically. "True, the puppies are cuter. Can't deny that, but you love me more, right?" 

Jaemin glances at the TV again, stifling a laugh and Jeno whines like a child. "Jaemin! How could you?" he hits his heels on the sofa grumpily. "Your handsome and cute boyfriend who can give you kisses, hugs and cuddles you?"

Jaemin snorts as he pinches Jeno's nose. "Fine, you big baby. I love you the most. You're the cutest ever," he leans down, pulling Jeno in for an eskimo kiss.

"Oh, you do? Same, me too. I love you the most too," Jeno suddenly acts like he didn't just act cute earlier.

"Wish I could've recorded that." Jaemin pats his cheeks while Jeno grins brightly, leaning into his touch. "Imagine all the blackmail I would do to you,"

"My boyfriend's a meanie," Jeno sulks, acting like he would bite Jaemin's finger and the latter just laughs heartily. 

"Your boyfriend's a sweetheart," Jaemin replies, shrugging his shoulders.

"If he is, can he give his boyfriend a kiss?" Jeno asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jaemin puts on his serious thinking face.

"I don't know? Your boyfriend's a bit stingy with his kisses." Jaemin bats his eyelashes cutely.

"Really? I thought my boyfriend is the most generous person ever in the whole wide world. He has a heart of gold and is the most selfless person I've known." Jeno smiles genuinely, looking at Jaemin fondly.

Jaemin's cheeks blush red and he hits Jeno's chest then leans in close to peck his lips. "There, your kiss."

Jeno closes his eyes as a wide smile spreads onto his face. "Your boyfriend might need more than one kiss," he says, puckering his lips.  Jaemin clicks his tongue in amusement, bending down again to press his lips against Jeno's and Jeno decides to pull his neck and flip them over, resulting in Jaemin lying down on his back on the sofa while their lips still together.  Jaemin chuckles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jeno's shoulders. Jeno hums, kissing back deeper and passionately. Their kiss turns into a makeout session with them exchanging saliva and sucking each other's tongues. 

They pull away from the kiss, heaving and lips swollen red. One look at each other and they laugh happily.

"My boyfriend's such a good kisser," Jeno comments, pecking Jaemin's lips chastely.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is too," Jaemin adds, scrunching his nose and kicks Jeno's legs, making him stumble and Jaemin takes the chance to flip them over with him straddling Jeno.

"My boyfriend must really, really like kisses." Jeno says, rubbing Jaemin's sides comfortingly. Jaemin nods, agreeing.

"Your boyfriend loves kisses but he kinda wants to do something else right now," Jaemin says sultrily, playing with the hem of Jeno's shirt.

"Oh? Your boyfriend supports that idea!" Jaemin laughs at Jeno, smashing their lips together, teeth smacking but still smiling.

** **** **  
  
  
  
  


"Do you think they're spying on us?" Jeno asks, sipping on his iced Americano while his eyes dart around the cafe.

Both Jaemin and Jeno were ditched by their friends who promised a hangout together at a cafe but it has been 45 minutes and their friends haven't even stepped inside the cafe while the boyfriends were already late by ten minutes.

Jaemin snorts as he gets a message from his two best friends. 

**XXXXs** 💚💙💜

** **

**Chocoball🧡**

_ We're leaving u with Jeno _

_ heads up _

** **

**Injunnie💛**

_ Have fun!!! 💕 _

_ 👀 if you know what i mean  _

_ kiss or makeout _

_ just do sth by tonight _

_ ** ** _

**Nana❤️💘**

_ f u guys _

_ u lit rally left me with the devil _

** **

**Chocoball🧡**

_ who's gonna wreck ur world _

_ seriously jaem _

_ we can see you like him _

** **

_ **Nana❤️💘** is typing… _

** **

**Injunnie💛**

_ and dont even think of lying bij _

_ it's obvious _

** **

**Nana❤️💘**

_ fine _

_ thanks _

_ love u guys <3 😘 _

** **

**Chocoball🧡**

_ ew _

** **

**Injunnie💛**

_ ew _

_ love u 2 _

** **

**Chocoball🧡**

_ ily2 nana _

** **

"Maybe they are, but they really ditched us to make us spend time with each other," Jaemin says, keeping his phone in his jacket pocket.

"Oh? They're very kind souls. I did miss you and your flirty ass." Jeno wiggles his eyebrows at Jaemin who gives him a disgusted look.

"They could be watching us. Don't give it away too easily though," Jaemin says, "We should tease them a little bit, hm?" he raises his eyebrows while smirking.

Jeno chuckles as he leans in towards Jaemin. "I guess so," a smirk like smile decorates his beautiful face. "We ought to give them a show,"

Jaemin doesn't back down and props his chin on his palm, staring at Jeno at eye level. Both of them don't say anything as they looked at each other's eyes. 

"If they weren't spying, do you know what I would've done?" Jaemin asks, smiling brightly, showing his white pearls. Jeno hums and shakes his head no. "Would have kissed you right here, right now,"

"If we weren't in public, I would've answered, ‘what's stopping you?’" Jeno replies, tucking the stray strands of hair covering Jaemin's eyes behind his ear. "There, pretty. I can see you now,"

"That was a bold move," Jaemin clears his throat as his cheeks turn a light pink. "Brave, aren't you, Lee?" 

Jeno tilts his head, fake thinking and blinks twice. "Hm? I don't know? I know someone who's practically fearless when it comes to flirting though,"

Jaemin smiles brightly. "That person must be really cool then. Your boyfriend?" he raises an eyebrow teasingly.

Jeno chuckles. "I wish,"

"Oh? Is Captain Lee, MVP and school heartthrob having an unrequited crush on someone?" Jaemin gasps dramatically as he covers his mouth then giggles adorably.

Jeno shrugs, taking another sip of his drink. "He's special, you know. I don't think I have enough time to talk about him."

"I have all the time right now, plus since we're on a “forced” date, might as well get to know you better, right?" Jaemin leans back on his chair.

"I'm going to talk about my crush though?" Jeno says, suppressing a smile as he stirred his drink.

"And? I like listening to love stories," Jaemin replies, propping his arms on the table and places his chin on his palms, staring at Jeno intently. "Come on, lover boy. Tell me about that cute crush of yours."

"I didn't say he was cute," Jeno defends, faking a surprised look.

"Don't you like the cute types?" Jaemin wonders, pouting his lips and puckering them.

Jeno looks at Jaemin for a few seconds before laughing. "I guess he is cute, but he's the only cute person I like."

Jaemin coos sweetly at Jeno, showing his puppy eyes. "Aw, you must really like him,"

"I love him," Jeno confesses, smiling genuinely and Jaemin felt his heartstrings being pulled at how beautiful Jeno looks back at him with the purest and unadulterated happiness. "He makes me, me."

Jaemin fake coughs, staring straight at Jdno's eyes. "Didn't take you to be such a romantic, Lee."

Jeno laughs boisterously, face scrunching up cutely. "Am for one boy only," he sways slightly to the left and right.

"He's lucky," Jaemin clicks his tongue in distaste, though his eyes show the glint of love for the boy in front of him.

"I think I'm luckier, he means the world to me." Jeno mumbles, looking back at Jaemin with love and fondness dripping down his eyes and sending the younger one a wink.

Jaemin scoffs, covering his pink tinted cheeks with his iced Americano cup but nothing stops the warmth from spreading through his face.

"So what? We gonna hang out here until the cafe closes or are you gonna be a gentleman and bring me on a date?"

Jeno laughs again, standing up and holding his drink in one hand as he offers his other hand to Jaemin who looks back up curiously. "C'mon. I'm bringing you on a date, idiot." Jaemin raises an eyebrow at the nickname. "Plus, you can also be the gentleman too, you know?" 

"I know, but I also know you're loaded. So I wanna hog your money, you see." Jaemin answers, grabbing Jeno's outstretched hand and Jeno squeezed his hand once he pulls Jaemin up. 

Jeno acts like he just got shot in the heart. "That went straight to my kokoro. You really have a way to break a man's heart." he says with a cheeky smile. "Also, that was very materialistic of you, Jaemin."

"What can I say? The money attracts me," Jaemin smirks playfully as moves his hand and links his arm around Jeno's then holds his hand. "This is better,"

Jeno seems surprised at first but smiles nonetheless as they leave the cafe, heading out to the cold wind outside. "Where does the Prince wanna go, now?"

"Been thinking somewhere warm and cozy." Jaemin replies, giving Jeno a mischievous look.

"Okay," Jeno leads them, walking slower. "To my house, it is."

** **** **  
  
  
  


Jaemin puts on his discarded shirt which he picked up from the floor and heads to the toilet to wash his face. The two spent the day in bed, cuddling and binge watching Brooklyn Nine Nine for the third or fourth time, they've lost count at this point.  A small makeout session was included in between their activities which ended up being sloppy and slow, drool dripping and some dry humping. After that, they talked and shared a few stories about school and just life overall, with Jaemin gushing over Jisung's cuteness which annoyed Jeno but he can never get mad when he sees how pretty and bright Jaemin looks, and telling each other about their dreams while also planning for the future. At the end, exhaustion took over their conversation, lulling them both to sleep in each other's arms.

Jaemin comes back to the bed to wake Jeno up so they can order something to eat. He was still tired and feeling lazy to cook up whatever is in the fridge. Jaemin sits beside Jeno, carding his hand through the elder's hair softly. "Wake up, Jeno."  Jeno grumbles and turns the other way, mumbling a no. Jaemin smiles fondly at how adorable sleepy Jeno is and pinches his cheeks. "Wake up, Jeno. Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up." Jaemin starts to shake him awake, annoyingly.  Jeno doesn't stop him but he doesn't wake up, either. Only closing his eyes shut and hugging his pillow tighter. Jaemin whines and shakes him harder. "If you're not gonna wake up in two, I'm going to kick you off this bed, Lee Jeno." 

"One,"

"Two–Ah!" Jeno suddenly pulls Jaemin down and straddles his lap. Jaemin still looks startled as he tries to calm down his heartbeat. "You scared me, you little shit!" He hits Jeno on the arm.

Jeno just laughs as he leans down to nuzzle their noses together. "Okay, angel. I'm awake now," Jaemin sighs dramatically as he pushes Jeno away from him but the latter doesn't budge and only smiles back sheepishly.

"What do you want?" Jaemin asks, tilting his head to the side and unconsciously exposing his long neck which was now covered in hickies and love bites–the after effect of their make out. Jeno's neck also sports the same red marks all over his pale skin.

"You," Jeno replies, brushing their lips together then stills there, just touching longingly and sweetly. Jaemin's hand reaches out to touch Jeno's and Jeno immediately laces their fingers together. "Sweet," he mumbles, kissing Jaemin again.

Jaemin cranes his neck and deepens their kiss while his other hand pulls Jeno's neck closer. Jeno hums and shifts his body to not crush Jaemin under his weight. Jaemin's hand moves down to cup Jeno's cheek and he strokes the mole on Jeno's cheekbone softly.

"You're such a sap," Jaemin pulls away from the kiss to say. Jeno chuckles and scrunches his nose, "I guess I am but you are too."

"Didn't say I wasn't," Jaemin smiles, pecking Jeno's lips and then shoves him away.

"Aw," Jeno holds onto Jaemin's wrist while showing the most pitiable puppy eyes. "Need more kisses." Jeno pouts.

Jaemin sighs tiredly. "We've been kissing since we got here, sweetheart. Your lips are swollen, so is mine." he points to Jeno's lips then to his own. "If you don't want me to rip your lips off, then go and wash your face. I'm gonna order us some food."

"I don't mind if you're gonna rip mine though?" Jeno grins sheepishly, making Jaemin shove his face away. "Come on," he whines, swinging Jaemin's arm around then places it on his cheek. "You don't wanna see me sad, do you?" 

Jaemin glares at the older one, contemplating on kicking his face or to just kiss the daylights out of him, but leans towards the latter part. Since Jaemin is weak to cute things (Jeno included, of course), he gives in rather easily, letting Jeno kiss him again as Jaemin climbs on top of his lap. 

Jeno smiles triumphantly before kissing Jaemin, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

** **

Suddenly, they hear the doorbell ring and Jaemin pushes Jeno away who was too absorbed in kissing. Jeno chases after his lips before he realises the ringing. 

"Were you expecting someone?" Jaemin asks, furrowing his eyebrows. Jeno shrugs.

"Why does this happen when I just wanna spend some alone time with you?" Jeno grunts, resting his head on Jaemin's shoulder. J aemin ruffles his hair and pats his shoulder. 

"C'mon. Open the door," Jeno gets up with a protesting grumble and stomps his way to the door like a grumpy child. Jaemin chuckles as he follows after Jeno but keeping his distance if one of their friends come. Jeno yanked the door open with a scowl but his expression falters almost immediately and a nervous smile appears.

"Mom! Hi! Long time no see," Jeno chuckles nervously, glancing behind him and opening the door to the elder. His mother raises an eyebrow questioningly at her son. 

"Is Jaeminnie here?" Mrs Lee asks and Jeno sheepishly nods, pointing towards the corner. Jaemin stands there while waving awkwardly to Jeno's mother who just shakes her head and smiles warmly at her son's boyfriend.

"Hello, Mother." Jaemin smiles his famous bright smile that melts all the mothers' hearts. 

"Hi there, Jaemin. Did I interrupt anything?" Mrs Lee asks as she turns to Jeno with a curious face. Jeno mentally face palms when he closes the door at how straightforward his mother is. 

"No no, not at all, Mother." "Yes, Mom."

Jaemin clicks his tongue at Jeno, sending him a death glare to shut up which his boyfriend replies with a roll of his eyes.

"What brings my beautiful mother to my humble place today?" Jeno asks and his mother passes him two large bags. 

"Your food and expenses, son." she answers, "But it looks like someone's taking care of you pretty well," she looks at Jasmin who blushes red and gives him a wink.  Jeno fakes a laugh while carrying the bags to the kitchen. Jaemin follows behind him, nudging his elbow and whispering for him to behave. 

"Would you like something to drink, Mother?" Jaemin asks politely which Mrs Lee shakes her head as a no. 

"It's okay, Jaeminnie. You're such a cute child. If only my Jeno here can be as cute as you." Mrs Lee says, taking a seat at the dining table, propping up her elbows, looking at the two boys.

Jeno makes a face as he stores all the containers in the refrigerator. "I am not a kid, don't need to be cute." he huffs, a small pout forms on his face.

"Aw, Jeno acts cute all the time. He's just a bit shy, aren't you?" Jaemin asks and Jeno scoffs. 

"You're not supposed to gang up on me, Nana!" Jeno whines and Jaemin shushes him. 

"See! He's so cute when he acts like this," Jaemin smiles widely at Mrs Lee who seemed impressed and amused at the situation.

"I'm glad you're with him, Jaemin. He's so much brighter when he's with you." Mrs Lee says, staring at the two boys in front of her.

"Mom!" Jeno whines, covering his face in embarrassment. Jaemin chuckles at the statement, his smile gets wider.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mrs Lee claps her hands, eyes shining brightly, making the two boys flustered and blush red.

"Mom!" 

** **** **  
  
  
  
  


After the supposed date between Jeno and Jaemin that weekend and also the sudden visit from Mrs Lee, their friends–mostly, Donghyuck, Renjun and Chenle, pestered the two about the details despite them already knowing what went on before the couple went back to Jeno's place.

Even Mark and Lucas were interested in their date. Only Jisung remains quiet when they were digging information from the boyfriends. Jisung's lips pursed throughout the whole interrogation time which Donghyuck and Renjun lead, trying to gain more juicy details of their date. The two got away soon when the bell rang and only answered vaguely.

"Think they bought our lies?" 

Jeno shrugs, caging Jaemin in his arms on a table. "Who cares? They were probably listening in anyways," Jaemin's breath hitches when Jeno nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck. Jeno leaves kisses along Jaemin's long, slender pale neck as Jaemin covers his mouth with his hand, afraid of letting out a moan. 

The both of them not realising the rushed steps and hushed whispers nearing the room they were currently in. The door being abruptly opened startles them, Jaemin quickly faces the other way while trying to button up his shirt. Jeno, on the other hand, stiffens and slowly glances towards the entrance.  There stands a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail and she stares back at them with her mouth agape. She blinks once as she finally registers what the two boys were doing. Her face turns into confusion and even more surprised as Jaemin turns around.

A faint yell from outside snapped the girl out of her thoughts as she looked behind her. "N-no! Nobody's here. You just heard things." She says out loud to her friend who complains that she heard something.

The girl visibly gulps and gives both of the boys a polite smile before closing the door behind her. 

"Are you  _ sure _ no one is in there?" 

"Yep! You must have been dreaming 'cuz you keep on watching those supernatural shows again."

A short silence falls upon them and the other girl beams a maybe. Jeno and Jaemin hold their breath until they were sure the two girls were gone. Once the steps finally faded, Jaemin turns to Jeno and hits him on the chest.

"You horny bastard! You can't wait, can you? I said we could go home and you can fuck me but noooooo, you've got to pull me in here." Jaemin groans, pulling onto his own hair. 

"Chill, I don't think she'll tell anyone." Jeno says, chuckling nervously. 

"Yeah, and if she does?" Jaemin asks, looking upset with the whole situation.

"If-if she does, we go through with it. I'll just announce that we're dating and been together since our first year." Jeno shrugs his shoulders, running his hand through his own hair.

Jaemin sighs deeply while rolling his eyes. "I hate you,"

"You love me, dipshit." 

"Unfortunately so," 

They both share a look and burst into laughter. The whole situation seems so stupid and foolish, even to them. Jeno sneaks a peek at the closed door then pulls Jaemin close, hugging his waist.

Jaemin playfully glares at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Jeno's shoulders. "And what do you think you're doing, Lee?"

"What I want to, of course." Jeno replies, brushing noses with Jaemin who smiles wordlessly.

"We're going to get caught doing worse things compared to earlier," Jaemin says, giving a peck on Jeno's lips. 

"Bet,"

** **** **  
  
  


Fortunately, no word gets out and both of them are confused on what to feel but are still thankful for that girl to not spread the news about them. Jaemin coincidentally bumps into her later that day and instead of being nervous, he is extremely calm. 

"I don't care if you two are dating but the fact that you two are keeping it a secret is a bit concerning to me. I just hope you two don't break each other's hearts." 

Jaemin smiles at the thoughtful advice and promises not to, thanking her while she waves it off then acts as if she never knew him.

The group decides to hang out again, this time for real at McDonald's because that was the only place close enough. Most of them hurdled in their seats closely, knees and shoulders touching one another's.

Donghyuck lead the conversation about practice and lowkey badmouthing the stupid rules while Lucas joined in enthusiastically supporting his points. The rest chimed in whenever they were needed but most of them focused more on their food.

Jaemin was talking to the two youngest animatedly and enthusiastically as his sparkly eyes shined bright. Jeno, who sits beside him, can't stop himself from staring at his boyfriend when he keeps on giggling the cute giggle Jeno loved to hear.

Jaemin catches Jeno's stare after a while and challenges him to a staring contest, locking eyes and a small smirk appears on his face. "What are you looking at, Lee?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just," Jeno pauses, for dramatic purposes (for their audience). "You,"

Jaemin chuckles mockingly. "Aw, you're smitten for me already?"

"I guess, and," Jeno wipes the corner of Jaemin's lips with his thumb. "This kinda bothered me," he smiles then continued eating while the rest exchanged knowing looks but do not say anything.

Jaemin clears his throat awkwardly then acts like nothing happened as he listens to Jisung's story about a squirrel in his hometown. When Jaemin accidentally hits Jeno's knee, Jeno's hand instantly lands on Jaemin's thigh. Jaemin acts casual with the new warmth on his body. Jeno starts to trace shapes, mostly circles on his thigh, drawing them close to his knee but his hand slowly crawls higher and Jaemin doesn't mind his touch at all until Jaemin feels the hand too close to his crotch. He flinches slightly yet makes no effort to push his boyfriend away. Jeno then starts to softly rub on Jaemin's thigh, giving feathery like touches and stroking them sensually with his finger.

Jeno gauges Jaemin's reaction from his peripheral view then proceeds to land his palm on Jaemin's cock. Jaemin chokes on his drink, leaning forward as he coughs into his hand. Jisung, worried for him, tried to go to his side but Jaemin waves him off. "I'm okay, okay. Just drank too fast." Jaemin smiles warmly at Jisung before holding onto the hand on his crotch. Jaemin seizes Jeno's hand and squeezed it so hard that Jeno winces but nobody noticed so he tried to pry off Jeno's hand because not just their friends would realise what's going on between them but Jaemin feels embarrassed to admit he's a little turned on by his touch, especially when they're in public and their friends are present.

Jaemin feels hot in his face, realising his newfound kink but he won't tell Jeno that in the near future, maybe later when they get married. Jeno smirks slightly as he presses his hand on Jaemin with more pressure, sending blood rushing to his face and also straight to his groin, making him feel lightheaded for a second.  Chenle asked Jaemin a question and he answered distractedly because Jeno begins to stroke a finger on his cock and gently rubs it. Jaemin restrains himself from moaning out loud at how nice it felt. He was getting more dizzy and lightheaded at the sensation, so he squeezed his thighs together, wanting more friction but ends up capturing Jeno's hand in between his thighs. 

Jeno still doesn't stop as he runs his hand on Jaemin's inner thigh slowly and teasingly to rile Jaemin up. _'He ought to know how he teased me like this,'_ Jeno thinks when he unzips Jaemin's pants. Despite being aroused, Jaemin in his alarmed state, grabs onto Jeno's hand and turns to him as naturally as possible, giving him a 'wtf are you doing' look while Jeno only smiles. Jeno successfully unzips it and slides his hand inside Jaemin's pants to touch him. Jaemin inhales sharply and immediately takes a sip of his drink to cool him down. He was getting so hot and his insides burned. Jeno, liking the view, he continues to tease Jaemin and thumbing on the head of his cock. 

Jawmin shifts uncomfortably in his seat but everyone was too busy with their conversation that they don't notice the secret couple having fun. Jeno lets his hand stay there, feeling Jaemin growing under his warm touch and the pressure makes Jaemin bucks his hips up. He felt so desperate and needy but he's too aroused to even think properly.  Jeno keeps on palming Jaemin's bulge, teasing the head through his underwear and rubbing his length. Jeno takes the next step to go pass his underwear and grabs onto his bare cock. Jaemin holds his breath as he tries to concentrate on the conversation.  Jeno smiles innocently as he listens to Lucas telling Renjun about some puppies that he feeds on the way back home while his hand skillfully pumps Jaemin slowly, teasing him to the edge. Jaemin bites his tongue to hold himself back from suddenly moaning in public. He covers up his aroused state by smiling but the sweat trickling down his face concerns the youngest.

"Hyung, are you okay? You're sweating," Jisung points out, grabbing a tissue to wipe Jaemin's sweat. Jaemin stops him and takes the tissue himself to dab his forehead. 

"Yeah, just feeling a bit hot." Jaemin fans himself while chuckling nervously.

"We're in an air-conditioned place," Chenle mentions. "Are you sure you're okay, hyung?"

"You look like you're gonna get sick," Jisung frowns. "Again." 

Jaemin shakes his head frantically while stuttering out, "N-no, I'm just–A bit hot!" he tries to smile normally but now the rest of their friends are looking at him worriedly excluding Jeno, of course. Jeno takes the chance to squeeze Jaemin and Jaemin scrunches his face out of pleasure, suppressing the moan on the back of his throat, but others thought it was due to him being in pain.

"Seriously, Nana, just go home. You clearly don't look fine." Renjun frowns, staring at him with concern.

Jeno finally lets go of Jaemin and discreetly zips back his pants. "I think so too, let me bring you home." he says, standing up and offering his hand to Jaemin. "Wouldn't want you sick right now," Jaemin's face flushes red as he stares at Jeno's hand while the rest although concerned for Jaemin, they were snickering and giving knowing glances towards one another. Jaemin fakes a cough and grabs Jeno's hand. "I guess I'm leaving first, guys."

"Okay! Take care, Nana!" Donghyuck beams, rather excitedly as he waves goodbye.

"That makes it two of you. Rest well, Jaemin." Mark says and Jeno ushers the blushing Jaemin outside to go back home.

"Definitely whipped," Renjun shakes his head while eating his burger as his eyes catch a glimpse of Jeno's arm slowly wrapping around Jaemin's waist.

Jisung frowns and furrows his eyebrows. "Something isn't right."

"Nothing is, Sungie. Finish your food and we'll go play at the arcade later." Donghyuck ruffles the youngest's hair while Jisung huffs but eats his burger.

"Jeno," Jaemin cries, his tears flowing down on his already tear-stained face. He was sitting on the bed with his legs spread apart and his arms forcefully stuck by his sides. He was stark naked and whining at every time a gust of wind hits his body, especially his already hard cock. It was leaking precum and red. Jeno sits in front of him, only staring back at the beauty with darkened eyes.

"Yes, baby?" Jeno asks, tilting his head innocently to the side. Jaemin whines as he slowly grinds on the bed, hiccups leaving his mouth from time to time. Jaemin shakes his head, sniffing and trying to stop crying as he looks back at Jeno with the most pitiable face. 

"Nana needs you, please, please." Jaemin begs while Jeno hums and he strokes a finger on Jaemin's trembling thigh. 

"I don't know, baby. I like seeing you like this," Jeno smirks, enjoying how Jaemin bucks his hips up and wanting more friction, wanting Jeno's touch. His grinding on the bed increases and Jemo just watches as his boyfriend tries to get himself off with the friction. 

"Jeno, Jeno. Please, it hurts, please." Jaemin whimpers, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, not wanting to cry. "It's been too long, p-please. I-I can't stand t-this. Jeno," 

Jeno chuckles darkly, leaning towards Jaemin and inhaling his scent, "Baby looks so good like this, smells good," he mumbles, caressing Jaemin's cheek and stroking his jaw. Jeno lifts Jaemin's chin, making the younger one look at him so helplessly, crying and whining.  "You're so much cuter when you're needy. Do you want me?" Jeno asks, smiling wickedly while Jaemin nods frantically. Jeno clicks his tongue in distaste, putting on an irritated expression. "Does baby Nana don't know how to speak anymore? Use your words, baby." Jaemin exhales deeply as he replies a yes. "Louder, I can't hear you."

Jaemin glares at Jeno through his tear filled eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" he whines.

"Oh, baby." Jeno stares at Jaemin's wrecked state intently. "I just thought you have to know how it feels like getting teased in public. Was it fun?" Jaemin hiccups. "You were turned on just by my hand and when we were out with our friends too. What would've happened if you made a sound, hm? I think the rest would notice, especially your little Jisungie?" Jaemin sobs. "And wonder why your face is so red," Jaemin's face flushes redder. "Why your breathing is so heavy," Jeno touches Jaemin's warm neck softly. "Why you look sick," he pulls Jaemin close by the neck, knocking their foreheads together. 

"When you're just feeling aroused by me," Jeno chuckles and Jaemin exhales deeply as his head falls onto Jeno's shoulder. 

"Jeno," Jaemin whimpers.

"Safe word, baby?" Jeno asks, caressing Jaemin's fluffy disheveled hair gently. He feels Jaemin nuzzle his head in the crook of his neck, mumbling no.

"I think I deserve this much," Jaemin replies, giving butterfly kisses on the exposed skin on Jeno's neck. "Just–fuck me already. It hurts, Jeno." 

Jeno coos at the younger one, kissing his temple and laying him down on the bed. "Not yet, baby. You can still hold on, right?" he taps on Jaemin's thigh. "On your fours, sweetheart." Jaemin obeys and gets into the position, face flushed red, knowing what's coming for him.

Jeno gives Jaemin a pillow to put it under his chest and Jaemin gets himself comfortable. "No touching yourself and try not to come," Jaemin groans as an answer while Jeno places himself right in front of Jaemin's supple ass. "Such a pretty view," Jeno massages Jaemin's right ass cheek then gives it a light slap. "Just for me,"

Jaemin hisses because he's too embarrassed from being in that position and Jeno's sprouting too many words for someone who seemed so eager to do him. Jaemin arches his back and pushes out his ass, already feeling needy and horny of Jeno's touch. Jeno lets out a pleasant chuckle at Jaemin's pliant and obedience.  Jaemin's breath hitches when he feels Jeno's nose nuzzling between his ass cheeks. He mewls out loud at the hot breath tickling his asshole. Jeno places a wet kiss on his hole before licking a stripe of it, making Jaemin thrash around. Jaemin tenses when he feels something entering his hole and he holds his breath as Jeno's tongue explores the inside of his hole.  Jeno wiggles his tongue in, lapping on the rim until Jaemin writhes and thrashes on the bed uncontrollably. Jeno only holds him by rubbing his thighs soothingly to calm him down. Jaemin moans out loudly when Jeno inserts his tongue deep inside, hitting his prostate. 

Satisfied with Jaemin's reaction yet wanting more, Jeno doesn't stop eating him out which led Jaemin letting out the lewdest sounds he could ever make, resembling that of a slut but Jeno loves it when the boy under him is so soft and pliant, all for Jeno and him only.  Jaemin cums untouched just by Jeno's tongue and he knows the older one will never let that die down between them. Jaemin buries his head on the pillow, muffling his moan but Jeno flips him around and cups his face gently. Jaemin already looks so fucked out only from Jeno edging him and eating him out.  His half lidded eyes, pinkish red cheeks, drool dripping down and ragged breathing makes everything in Jeno ignite in flames. How is he supposed to hold himself back when Jaemin looks back at him with such a look, he doesn't know but he knows how exhausted the poor boy is.

So, Jeno presses kisses all over Jaemin's face, wiping his tears too and giving butterfly kisses on his jaw, his neck, his chest and to his hands. 

"I love you," Jaemin creaks, pulling Jeno with every bit of strength he has to land a sloppy kiss on his lips but end up missed that he kissed the corner of Jeno's lips instead before sleep enveloped him. 

"I love you," Jeno whispers, slinging an around on Jaemin's chest, pecking his temple and falling asleep with the love of his life in his embrace.

** **** **  
  
  
  


** **

Nobody really questioned what happened after Jeno brought Jaemin back and they just assumed their relationship was blooming, seeing how well both of them get along with each other, unlike before. They won't even be shocked if the two started dating since they would have all the support they needed, not knowing about their established relationship which has been going on for a while now.

The basketball team was busy with their nearing game and Jeno, as captain, made sure every single player was healthy and discussed strategies every other day, even on weekends which shortens his time with Jaemin but the younger one was understanding, giving him all the time he needed. When Jeno gets back home, beat tired and asleep on his bed for hours, Jaemin comes to visit him and fixes him a proper meal that Jeno keeps on neglecting due to being too engrossed in practicing.

Jaemin even cleans up his place and ends up hugging Jeno in his sleep, keeping him warm and giving him some affection that both of them missed. When Jaemin wakes up, he's greeted with sleepily smiling Jeno and a peck on the lips. Jaemin smiles so wide it reaches his ears, feeling so happy and content that he makes grabby hands at Jeno and gives him all the kisses they both want. 

Jeno complies, baring himself to his boyfriend to see his heart and Jaemin takes it so delicately, softly and lovingly. Taking him whole and loves all his flaws. They spend the day cuddling and Jaemin wishing Jeno good luck for the game. Jeno asks for a good luck kiss which Jaemin provides whole heartedly. 

At the game, Jaemin shifts in his seat uncomfortably, too anxious of the game he's watching. His friends—the soccer team members came to give support to the basketball team, sitting at the very front row. Jaemin is glad he gets a full view of Jeno as he plays.  The game they're watching already has their school leading by a small margin and they're on their toes, anticipating the next move. Jaemin catches Jeno's gaze as the latter stares at him wordlessly. Jaemin mouths a 'You can do it,' to Jeno whose expression softens immediately  Jeno starts to play again, a little bit energized and if his team members notice this, they don't say anything but instead match accordingly with their captain's pace.

Everything about the game was so fast, Jaemin barely caught anything until Jeno scores a three-pointer and Jaemin restrains all his strength to not jump up and scream 'That's my fucking boyfriend! Yes!' though he squirms around and shifts his seat at every second.

"Can you stop moving? You're distracting me!" Donghyuck snaps at Jaemin.

"Yeah! I need to watch my baby too." Renjun says, momentarily glancing at Jaemin before focusing back on Lucas.

Jaemin scoffs as he crosses his arms on his chest sassily. "Wow, it's like I can't even breathe here."

"Better if you don't," Donghyuck waves his hand in front of Jaemin's face. Jaemin rolls his eyes, leaned back onto his seat while he pays attention to the basketball game. His eyes tried to follow the ball but it ends up on his boyfriend eventually.

_ 'Gosh, he looks so hot when he's playing,' _ Jaemin thinks when he sees Jeno's focused face and him wiping his sweat with his jersey. He almost drools but he gulps down his saliva, containing his sudden desire to kiss his boyfriend and worship his body.

The cheers from their school gets louder and the basketball team's moves are fast, sharp and it terrifies Jaemin how his heart is beating to an even quicker rhythm, feeling the excitement creeping onto him. He thinks it's a good feeling, almost close to when he plays on the field.  The time's decreasing and Jeno has the ball, moving with agility as he passes through a few competitors to reach his goal. Jeno can't hear anything than his own heartbeat and his adrenaline is too high as he scored his last three pointer before the bell rings. 

Cheers erupted from the whole gym. Their school jumping happily and Jeno's team members gathered around him to toss him up in the air. Jeno laughs boisterously, eyes crinkling in joy and bliss. Chenle and Jisung shakes his arms excitedly when he's on his feet again. He can hear Donghyuck screaming from his seat and Renjun hollering for Lucas who gives him a heart accompanied with a confession of 'I love you'.  Jeno thinks he's still high in adrenaline as he pushes through the crowd when he spots the love of his life. People were still cheering and jumping around but Jeno makes sure he reaches Jaemin, looking up at the younger one. Jaemin seems elated by the win, clapping excitedly like a seal and Jeno smiles at the sparkle in his boyfriend's shining eyes. 

Jeno blames the adrenaline as he tiptoes to grab Jaemin down by the collar to meet his own dark orbs, showing him his moon eyed smile as he pulls Jaemin in by his neck for the sweetest kiss of victory. Jaemin, caught off guard, stumbles down but Jeno holds him in place, cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss. Jaemin reciprocates the kiss back with fervor and nothing around them matters anymore, not when Jaemin has Jeno around his arms and Jeno has Jaemin around his.  The loud noise seems to vanish, the only thing remaining is their hot breaths hitting each other's faces. Just Jeno and Jaemin. Jaemin and Jdno. Only two of them matters at the time. Both of them dismiss the multiple shocked gasps from their friends–the loudest being from Donghyuck, a booming laugh from Chenle, hollering from Lucas and cheers from the rest of the people around them.

Jaemin disconnects their lips due to short of breath and Jeno knocks their foreheads together, staring at him with adoration. A giggle leaves Jaemin's mouth as he whispers, "So, we're exposing ourselves like this?" and Jeno's answer was a yes through a kiss against his lips.

** **** **  
  
  


"Hey! I demand an explanation from the two of you." Donghyuck asks as soon as Jeno gets out from the showers. He gives a scrutinising glare to Jaemin and Jeno while Jaemin shrugs his shoulders. 

"Who confessed to who? When did this happen and how?" Renjun interrupts, hands on his hips. 

Jaemin tilts his head, feigning innocence. "That's a long looooooong story for another time. What you ought to know is that we've been together longer than you guys think."

"WHAT?!" Collective gasps and shrieks from their friends echo in the room. 

"W-what do you mean, hyung? Longer than we...think?" Jisung asks, looking confused as ever, glancing back and forth from Jaemin to Jeno. "Are you saying that–that I was actually right? You two were actually secretly seeing each other?!"

"What the fuck, Jisung?!"

"You knew?" 

Jisung shows his disgusted face at them, throwing a death glare to the couple. "Not really but I had an idea. The two of them are so…" he trails off. 

"Yes, yes. We get it, babies. Later, okay? I'll reveal all of them but now Jeno needs to get dressed, you see? So can you guys leave now? Unless you want to see him naked?" Jaemin clicks his tongue, staring at them menacingly.

"Hey, Na Jaemin! Lee Jeno! This conversation is not over just because you are in need of proper attire!" Donghyuck yells, pointing his index fingers at their chests while being forcefully shoved away from Jawmin.

"You're welcome to watch Jaemin and I make out here if you want to?" Jeno sends them a playful wink as he wraps an arm around Jaemin's waist, giving him a longing look and Jisung makes a loud gagging sound which Jeno laughs at. Mark, albeit curious and confused, drags Donghyuck out with him to leave the couple alone while Renjun gives each of them a death glare with a promise or rather a swear to reveal all the details. 

Jisung looks at Jeno disgustedly then at Jaemin with a look of betrayal. "I can't believe these two hyungs really got together behind our backs, I feel so–" he didn't even finish saying, too disappointed as he slams the door behind him. 

Jaemin turns to Jeno, wrapping his arms around his neck and Jeno pulls him in closer by the waist. "You think they left yet?" Jeno asks, resting his cheek on Jaemin's shoulder. The latter giggles, shaking Jeno slightly.

"Donghyuck's eavesdropping, so is Renjun." Jaemin whispers in Jeno's ear with a smirk decorating his pretty face. "Let's give them a little show, Lee?"  Jeno looks back in confusion and Jaemin suddenly moans his name out loud, making Jeno blush red. "Fuck, Jeno! Ahh, hngh!" Jaemin exaggerates his moans and tried to make it loud enough so their eavesdropping friends hear them.

"What the fuck, Jaemin?!"

"Disgusting!"

"Jaemin hyung...Jeno hyung...together."

Jaemin laughs heartily once the footsteps leave the door and Jeno can't help but laugh along. "They think we're fucking,"

"Technically, we are." Jaemin purrs, fingers dancing across Jeno's broad bare chest. "With you half naked and me here, what difference could it make, hm?" 

"You naughty little," Jeno clicks his tongue, nuzzling their noses together. "Let's make that show be real, then." 

"I love you, Lee."

"I love you, baby."

****  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> soft boyfriends in love acting like rivals  
please leave some feedback or comments uwu  
twitter @starwreck


End file.
